Dos Hermanas una elección
by The princess of the ice-magic
Summary: Hans debe elegir entre dos chicas garandiosa pero antes de eso debe saber que hacer ya que al elegir a alguna la otra saldra lastimada y ella odiara a la elegida y es lo ultimo que el desea por que tenian que ser hermanas el siempre se lo pregunta
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno una pequeña presentación y aclaración esta historia será transcurrida como si fuera la película pero con algunos cambios muy notorios ya todos saben la realidad del asunto Hans realmente llega con intención de conquistar a Elsa pero antes conoce a Anna el deberá de tomar una decisión sobre lo que hará.**

**Por favor sé que la historia se complicara después pero quiero que le den una oportunidad.**


	2. ¿que hacer?

Hans el joven y menor hijo del rey de las Islas del Sur iba en representación a la coronación de la nueva reina de Arendell

Hans. Demonios porque tuve que venir yo acaso no podía venir alguno de mis tontos hermanos a representar las Islas pero claro según mi madre dice que esta era mi oportunidad de lucirme y demostrar a todos que soy el mejor de los doce pero yo no lo creo así que podría hacer yo

John. Joven Hans lamento interrumpirlo en su pelea consigo mismo pero le tengo una propuesta que hará ganarse el honor y respeto de su padre y sus hermanos

Hans. Te escucho

John. Recuerde la heredera legitima de Arendell es un año menor que usted una dama de una gran belleza he inteligencia

Hans. y eso que tiene John

John. Acaso no es obvio por que no la conquista usted muchos nobles de otros reinos lo han intentado más sin embargo siempre regresan a sus tierras derrotados

Hans. y como sabes que yo no seré igual a ellos

John. Pero querido Hans creo que te he enseñado bien como cortejar a una dama sin error alguno o acaso no son buenas mis enseñanzas para ti

Hans. Pero recuerdo bien que la mayoría de mis hermanos lo han intentado y no lo consiguen diciendo que la reina tan solo estar en su presencia causa una gran impresión que hace que tengas escalofríos y no cabe por lo demás que es una joven muy recatada con modales excepcionales más sin embargo es muy fría

John. En ese caso deberás descongelar su corazón de hielo y tú tienes algo que los demás no

Hans. A que te refieres

John. Me refiero que tienes ese don manipulador que se te da tan bien úsalo querido gánatela primero con amistad y luego sigue demostrando que tú puedes hacerle sentir cosas como ningún otro


	3. Chapter 3

Hans. Y dime como se supone que lo hare si según yo sé esta será la primera vez que abrirán las puertas y que tal si su hermana es igual a la futura reina

John. Calma querido Hans no creo que se te haga difícil recuerda yo te ayudare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Arendell

Kai. Princesa

Anna. Eh

Kai. Oh lamento mucho haberla despertado

Anna. No desperté hace horas…..¿quién es?

Kai. Sigo siendo yo su alteza debe arreglarse

Anna. Arreglarme para que

Kai. La coronación de su hermana

Anna. La hermana de mi coronación

En ese momento Anna salta de la cama y se viste y arregla lo más rápido para poder salir

_**Anna. **__**Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual**____**  
**__**Creí que ya no iba a pasar**____**  
**__**Y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba pensar?**____****_

_**Vagando siempre en este hogar**____**  
**__**En el vacío del lugar**____**  
**__**Hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán**____****_

_**Llegarán personas reales**____**  
**__**Algo muy raro será**____**  
**__**Pues lista estoy, por fin un cambio habrá**____****_

_**Pues, finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Habrá música y luz**____**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Bailes y una multitud**____****_

_**No sé si estoy gozosa o gaseosa**____**  
**__**Mas me invade la emoción**____**  
**__**Pues, finalmente y como nunca**_  
_**Sola no estoy**_

"¡Ya quiero conocerlos a todos!  
¿Y si conozco tal vez al único?"

_**De gala voy a vestirme hoy**____**  
**__**Cautivadora como soy**____**  
**__**Sofisticada imagen mostraré, ¡ahú!**____****_

_**De pronto lo miraré allá**____**  
**__**Apuesto y elegante está**____**  
**__**Y mucho chocolate comeré**____****_

_**Conversaremos divertidos**____**  
**__**Lo que es raro en verdad**____**  
**__**Nada como antes ya será**____****_

_**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Magia pura, diversión**____**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Alguien en mí pondrá atención**____****_

_**Si lo pienso es una locura**____**  
**__**Que hoy surja el amor**____**  
**__**Mas finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Existe la ocasión**___

_**Elsa.**_ _**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver**____**  
**__**Buena chica tú siempre debes ser**____**  
**__**No has de abrir tu corazón**____**  
**__**Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán**___

_**Elsa: Pero es hoy y nada más**____**  
**__**Anna: (Es hoy y nada más...)**____**  
**__**No puedo resistir**____**  
**__**(Que angustia resistir...)**____**  
**__**¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir!**____**  
**__**(¡Abrir...!)**____****_

_**Anna: Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Elsa: (Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver...)**____**  
**__**Mis sueños se hacen realidad**____**  
**__**(Buena chica tú siempre debes ser...)**____**  
**__**Tal vez ya no haya soledad**____**  
**__**(Y así...)**____**  
**__**Y encuentre el amor**____**  
**__**(No has de abrir tu corazón...)**____****_

_**Mañana termina todo**____**  
**__**Y por eso hoy será**____**  
**__**Pues, finalmente y como nunca...**____**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca...**____**  
**__**¡No me detendrán!**_

Anna. Hey

Hans. Como lo siento se hizo usted daño

Anna. Ha no estoy bien enserio

Hans. Qué bueno…. Ha Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Anna. Princesa Anna de Arendell

Hans. Princesa…. My lady

Pero en ese momento Sitron (el caballo de Hans) se inclina y hace que Hans caiga encima de Anna, pero al darse cuenta de eso el endereza el barco ahora haciendo que Anna quede encima de Hans.

Anna. Hay que torpe tu no me refiero a que la torpe soy yo… tu eres lindo…..que dije

Hans. Lamento haber atropellado con mi corcel a la princesa de Arendell y todo lo demás

Anna. No te preocupes yo no soy esa princesa de haber golpeado a mi hermana Elsa ella de pondría hisshhh es que ella es la….hola…. pero tienes suerte soy solo yo

Hans. Solo tú

Pero en ese momento las campanas empezaron a sonar y Anna debía de irse ahora ya

Anna. Las campanas la coronación ah ya tengo que irme…. Adiós

Hans. (Se despide y su caballo igual) hay no

Y Hans cae al agua

John. Sabías que te ves ridículo ahí en el Diordo

Hans. Jajá ahora ven y ayúdame debemos alistarnos para la coronación

John. No querrás decir que tú te debes de alistar yo no pienso ir

Hans. Por que

John. Por qué no deseo asistir


	4. Chapter 4

Hans. Y entonces como piensas ayudarme

John. Bien te lo diré después de la ceremonia todos los invitados irán a felicitar a la reina date una ventaja con la buena amistad que tenía su difunto padre y el tuyo

Hans. Bien, pero y si no funciona

John. Confías en mí

Hans. Más de lo que debería

John. Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero no se te está haciendo tarde

Hans. Es cierto nos vemos luego

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (bien ya es hora)

Sacerdote. Majestad los guantes

En ese momento Elsa miro al sacerdote con una mirada realmente nada agradable pero aun así siguió la orden del sacerdote, y así continuo con quitarse sus guantes muy a su pesar.

Y así continúo la ceremonia con Elsa ya en sus manos el cetro y el simbólico, pero al mirar los dos objetos ella se dio cuenta de que sus poderes estaban saliendo se ella congelando poco a poco los objetos en sus manos, pero al terminar de anunciar a la nueva reina, Elsa dejo los objetos de donde los tomo.

Hans. me presento su majestad. Príncipe Hans de las Islas de las Sur hijo menor del rey Franz

Elsa. Un gusto conocerlo le presento a la princesa Anna, mi hermana

Hans. no hace falta eso ya nos conocemos no es verdad princesa Anna

Anna. si es verdad

Elsa. Disculpen, estoy confundida como es que ustedes dos ya se habían conocido

Anna. bueno es que lo que sucedió es que en mi pequeño recorrido por el reino al abrir me topé con el príncipe Hans

Hans. es cierto lamento lo sucedido

Elsa. Y bien si me disculpan debo seguir recibiendo a los demás invitados con su permiso

Después de que Elsa se fue Anna hablo

Anna. gracias por no decir nada sobre nuestro incidente

Hans. no sería de buena educación hablar sobre cosas inadecuadas en una presentación

Anna. lamento haber hecho que tu caballo te tirara al Diordo

Elsa. Como dijiste Anna

Anna. Elsa cuando regresaste

Elsa. Recuerda que es tu deber al igual que el mio de recibir a los invitados

Anna. es cierto yo los dejo a solas

Elsa. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana con usted

Hans. no importa su alteza pero recuerde que nosotros ya nos conocíamos desde antes y recuerdo que una de las características que siempre identifico a Anna era la euforia

Elsa. Es cierto

Hans. y bien no la puedo culpar después de los hechos por pocos conocidos ella estaría extasiada con las puertas abiertas

Elsa. Si así es príncipe Hans

Hans. oh Elsa por favor yo solo deseo recuperarte

Elsa. He a que se refiero con eso

Hans. pues si deseo recuperar nuestra vieja amistad

Elsa. No lo siento no lo creo posible

Hans. no tienes que tener miedo de herirme Elsa

Elsa. Pero a que te refieres

Hans. conozco el motivo de la razón por que cerraron las puertas

Elsa. ¡Qué! pero como si solo los residentes del castillo conocen la razón

Hans. tranquila así como le prometí a mi padre no decirle eso jamás a nadie te doy mi palabra de que no se lo diré a Anna


	5. Baile de coronación

Elsa. Lo prometes

Hans. No lo juro

Elsa. Gracias Hans

Kai. ¡La reina Elsa de Arendell! ¡La princesa Anna de Arendell!

Anna. Está seguro de que… está bien

Y luego de la presentación la fiesta de coronación comenzó

Elsa. Hola

Anna. Ha es a mi… ouh hola

Elsa. Estas muy bella

Anna. Gracias y tú estás más bella no porque no lo seas me refiero a que te ves mucho mejor no espera….

Elsa. Gracias. Así que así es como se ve una fiesta

Anna. Es más cálido de lo que creía

Elsa. Y que es ese esplendido aroma

Anna y Elsa. ¡Chocolate!

Kai. Su majestad el duque de Weseltownio

Duque de W. ¡es Weselton! Duque de Weselton y como su socio comercial más cercano es mi deber acompañarla en su primera danza como reina

Elsa. Hum bien pero lo siento pero no se hacerlo

Duque de W. q lastima

Elsa. Pero mi hermana si

Anna. Que

Duque de W. que suerte tiene usted, si se marea avísenme

Elsa. Lo siento

Hans. Pobre Anna

Elsa. Hans que haces aquí

Hans. Deseo acompañarte en tu primer baile

Elsa. Pero no se hacerlo

Hans. Oh vamos Elsa tu y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira

Elsa. Pero si acepto todos verán que si lo sé hacer y no deseo ningún tipo de escándalos

Hans. Bien me tendré que rendir no es cierto

Elsa. Si yo creo que si

Hans. A menos que saque mi arma secreta

Elsa. Y se puede saber cuál es esa arma

Hans (le susurra a Elsa en el oído) ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Elsa. Pero ahora

Hans. (Le sonríe de una manera encantadora)

Elsa. Bien vamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Anna ella estaba sufriendo por los pisotones recibidos por unos zapatos altos

Duque de W. qué bueno que volvieron a abrir las puertas, pero en un comienzo por que las cerraron usted sabe la razón

Anna. Hummmn no

Duque de W. bien agárrese

Anna busco a Elsa con la mirada pero no la localizo por ninguna parte del gran salón oh eso pensaba antes de verla con Hans correr fuera de la habitación

Anna. Yo lo siento pero estoy un poco mareada después seguimos con el baile

Duque de W. si quiere volver a bailar conmigo solo avíseme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Me permite esta pieza

Elsa. Por supuesto caballero

Y así comenzó al pieza de baile:

_**El corazón late rápido**____**  
**__**Colores y promesas**____**  
**__**Cómo ser valiente**____**  
**__**Cómo puedo amar**____**  
**_Hans No se había dado cuenta pero así Elsa se veía maravillosamente hermosa a la luz de la luna, pero luego sintió algo extraño en su estómago como si algo estuviera revoloteando dentro de él era algo extraño pero agradable

_**Cuando tengo miedo a caer**____**  
**__**Pero viendo que estas solo**____**  
**__**Todas mis dudas**____**  
**__**De repente desaparecen de alguna manera**____**  
**__**Un paso más cerca**____**  
**_Elsa no sabía por qué pero estando cerca del no tenía miedo no solo porque no llevaba sus guantes ya que solo momentos atrás Hans le había dicho que sin ellos sería más cómodo bailar y si era cierto así estaba disfrutando más. Pero no sabía porque ella se sentía segura a su lado no tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal._**  
**__**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**____**  
**__**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**____**  
**__**Durante mil años**____**  
**__**Te amaré por mil años más**____****_

_**El tiempo se detiene**____**  
**__**Belleza en todo lo que ella es**____**  
**__**Voy a ser valiente**____**  
**__**No voy a dejar nada para llevar**____**  
**__**Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí**____**  
**__**Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto**____**  
**__**Un paso más**____****_

_**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**____**  
**__**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**____**  
**__**Durante mil años**____**  
**__**Te amaré por mil años más**____**  
**_Hans y Elsa estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro y ambos sabían que si continuaban no habría vuelta atrás_**  
**__**A lo largo creí que te encontraría**____**  
**__**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi**____**  
**__**Te he amado mil años**____**  
**__**Te amaré por mil más**____****_

_**Un paso más cerca**____**  
**__**Un paso más cerca**____****_

_**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**____**  
**__**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**____**  
**__**Durante mil años**____**  
**__**Te amaré por mil años más**____****_

_**A lo largo creí que te encontraría**____**  
**__**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi**____**  
**__**Te he amado mil años**____**  
**__**Te amaré por mil más**_

En ese momento ello se iban a besar pero algo los interrumpió o más bien dicho alguien


	6. ¡dije silencio!

Kai. Lamento la interrupción su majestad pero su hermana la busca

Elsa. (Sonrojada) oh gracias Kai ahora voy

Hans. Lamento lo sucedido me he dejado llevar por el momento

Elsa. Si yo también quiero decir que igual lo lamento

Hans. Creo que es mejor ir a dentro

Elsa. Concuerdo contigo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado del castillo:

Anna. Huuy Elsa por qué pero gracias a dios Kai llego y los interrumpió no dejare que él me quite a mi hermana…. ¡hay no debo de regresar al baile Elsa debe estar buscándome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Pensando) donde esta Anna

Rapunzel. Hay Elsa es bueno volverte a ver

Elsa. Rapunzel que sorpresa verte

Anna. Punzie!

Rapunzel. Anna es un gusto verte de nuevo

Eugene. Sí que es conmovedor ver el reencuentro de las primas pero preciosa creí que habíamos acordado venir por otro motivo

Elsa. Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Rapunzel. Bueno después de un tiempo quiero presentarle a mi prometido y deseo poder verlas a las dos en la ceremonia de nuestra boda

Elsa. ¡Boda!

Rapunzel. Siiii no es increíble

Elsa. Perdón es que estoy confundida

Anna. Por qué por su amor

Elsa. No es eso, bueno a mi parecer no creen que es una decisión apresurada

Anna. No claro que no…. cuando es amor de verdad

Elsa. Anna tu que sabes del amor de verdad

Rapunzel. Chicas deténganse eso no importa

Elsa. Claro que si

Anna. No si es verdadero amor

Rapunzel. Elsa no es lo que parece nos conocemos desde hace dos años

Elsa. Pero creí que dijiste que te pensabas casar con un

Eugene. Ladrón dilo no importa

Anna. Que te piensas casar con un que!

Rapunzel. Claro que no el ladrón era Flynn Rider y él es Eugene Fitzgherber es una historia algo larga

Elsa. Bueno pero si no recuerdo mal tú dijiste en una de las cartas que me mandaste hace algunos meses atrás que te habías enamorado de Flynn Rider

Anna. No importa que tan larga sea nos la vas a decir ahora mismo

Elsa. Anna no eso puede esperar pero volviendo al tema de tu boda Anna será la única en asistir

Anna. Que Elsa nooo

Anna al tratar de que Elsa no se fuera accidentalmente le arrebato su guante

Elsa. Devuélveme mi guante

Anna. Elsa no por favor ya no quiero vivir así

Elsa. Entonces vete (decía con lágrimas a punto de salir)

Anna. Alguna vez te hice algo

Elsa. No sigas Anna

Anna. No porque, porque solo me rechazas, porque rechazas a todos por que te da tanto miedo

Elsa ¡dije silencio!


	7. Ire contigo te guste o no

Elsa. No podía pasaba por los corredores sintiendo como bajaba la temperatura pero al fin pudo salir del castillo al gran patio donde la mayoría de los habitantes de Arendell se encontraban

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Hay no Elsa

Anna. Elsa por favor espera

Hans. Anna que sucedió

Anna. Elsa se fue ella jamás me lo dijo

Hans. ¿Anna mírame donde esta Elsa?

Anna. Yo... No… lo se ella huyo

Hans. Adonde, adonde se fue ella me necesita

Anna. A que te refieres

Hans. Es una larga historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. Haya esta atrápenla

Elsa. No aléjense de mí no se acerquen

Pero en ese momento un rayo de poder de Elsa accidentalmente hizo golpe cerca del duque de Weselton

Duque de W. monstruo… monstruo

Todos los habitantes de Arendell miraban con miedo y confusión a su soberana y ella al sucumbir al miedo huyo corriendo lo más que podía y que el vestido le permitía.

Elsa. (Llorando para sí misma se repetía una y otra vez estas palabras) No porque, no lo entiendo por qué yo

Anna. Elsa espera

Elsa. No déjame ir

Anna. No yo sé que lo resolveremos juntas

Hans. Anna espera

Elsa aprovecho que Anna se distrajo y se fue corriendo en el ahora congelado Diordo

Anna. Elsa espera

Sollozaba Anna, pero ella lo sabía que era inútil Elsa ya no la escuchaba

Hans. ¿Estás bien?

Anna. No Elsa se ha ido y fue mi culpa

Hans. No fue tu culpa, hay no

Anna. Que pasa

Hans. El Diordo

Duque de W. hay no la reina hechizo esta tierra ustedes tienen que detenerla

Anna. Que no

Duque de W. usted también hay hechicería en ti tú también eres un monstruo

Anna. No soy completamente ordinaria

Hans. Si lo es…. En un buen sentido

Anna. Y mi hermana no es ningún monstruo

Duque de W. ella quiso atacarme

Hans. Usted resbalo en el hielo

Duque de W. su hielo

Anna. Eso fue un accidente ella se asustó, Elsa no es así todo esto es mi culpa, yo la hice enojar y es por eso que yo debo buscarla

Duque de W. Sí

Hans. Anna no

Anna. Mi caballo pronto

Hans. No te dejare ir sola

Anna. Necesito que alguien se haga cargo de Arendell

Hans. (Pensando) perfecto así me adueñare de Arendell… no no puedo no puedo hacérselo a Elsa ella ahora más que nunca lo necesita y Anna me da mucho miedo que no regrese con bien….. Sé que me arrepentiré después pero es lo mejor

Anna. Necesito que cuides a todos

Hans. Anna no yo iré contigo

Anna. Te necesito aquí

Hans. No lo harás yo iré te guste o no y además esta Rapunzel ella es tu familia yo creo que ella se puede hacer cargo mejor que yo no lo crees


	8. libre soy

Pov´s John

John miraba la escena incrédulo su mejor aprendiz estaba jugando de una manera sucia o era acaso que a él le importaba una niña mimada y miedosa

John. Bien creo que no le he enseñado lo suficiente, y mucho menos a que solo se juega con sentimientos de los demás…pero bien él ya ha olvidado la regla número uno creo que es mejor recordársela

Y dicho eso John desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Pero tú conoces muy bien el protocolo

Hans. Pero ella ya es gobernante en corona y no podría Elsa te necesita y también a mi

Anna. Como que también a ti

Hans. Te enojaras conmigo pero tú y los invitados son los únicos que no eran sabedores de los poderes de Elsa, mi padre, yo, y los sirvientes del castillo ya lo sabían

Anna. Qué pero porque nadie nunca me lo dijo

Hans. Tu padre y tu madre no lo creyeron conveniente cuando sucedió el accidente tú apenas eras una niña

Anna. Accidente a que te refieres, de que estas hablando

Hans. Anna eso puede esperar ahora hay que ir por Elsa

Anna. Por qué te preocupa tanto ella

Hans. Yo solo deseo ayudarla ella confía en mi

Anna. Dime la verdad

Hans. Te la estoy diciendo

Anna. Los vi

Hans. De que hablas

Anna. Vi como mirabas a mi hermana cuando bailaron juntos y déjame decirte una cosa no permitiré que me quites a mi hermana

Hans. Estas confundiendo las cosas yo solamente soy un amigo solamente eso y nada más. Ahora si no te molesta vamos por Elsa no confió en ese duque

Anna. Yo tampoco ni en sus zapatos altos

Hans. Te encuentras bien

Anna. Lo estaré cuando Elsa este aquí ahora vamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa ya no se encontraba cerca de Arendell ni ella misma sabia como había avanzado así de rápido, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en la montaña del norte

**La nieve pinta la montaña hoy****  
****no hay huellas que seguir.****  
****En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi****  
****El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior****  
****una tempestad que de mi salió******

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver****  
****buena chica tu siempre debes ser.****  
****No has de abrir tu corazón****  
****Pues ya se abrió******

**Libre soy, libre soy****  
****no puedo ocultarlo más****  
****Libre soy, libre soy****  
****libertad sin vuelta atrás.****  
****¿Qué más da? No me importa ya****  
****Gran tormenta habrá****  
****El frío es parte también de mí******

**Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es****  
****y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.****  
****Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder****  
****Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás******

**Libre soy, libre soy****  
****el viento me abrazará****  
****Libre soy, libre soy****  
****no me verán llorar.****  
****Firme así, me quedo aquí****  
****gran tormenta habrá.******

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá****  
****Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá****  
****Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré****  
****No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás******

**Libre soy, libre soy****  
****surgiré como el despertar****  
****Libre soy, libre soy****  
****se fue la chica ideal.****  
****Firme así, a la luz del sol****  
****Gran tormenta habrá****  
****El frío es parte también de mí.**


	9. ¿quien eres tú?

Pov´s Elsa

Elsa miraba incrédula el ambiente libre, tranquilo sin presiones del mundo ella se sentía bien así siendo libre y nada mas

Elsa. No es posible lo hice

Xx. que hiciste

Elsa. Quien está ahí

Xx. Por qué querida reina no sabes el peligro que corres aquí

Elsa. Muéstrate

Xx. Por ahora solo te diré no confíes en personas que apenas conoces

Elsa. Que quien eres por qué me dices esto muéstrate

Xx. Me voy lamento arruinar su libertad

Dicho esto John se va dejando sola a Elsa confundida por sus palabras ahora solo debía esperar para sembrar en su hermana la semilla de la desconfianza por Hans

John. El deberá aprender que nunca debe de desobedecer a su tutor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans estas bien

Anna. Cuanto falta mucho y para comenzar no sabemos en dónde empezar

. Hans. Mira haya

Anna. Fuego

Hans. Sabes tengo una idea según recuerdo es que haya hay una cabaña nos encontraremos haya antes de que la luna este en su punto más alto

Anna. Que!

Hans. Anna escucha no sabemos a dónde fue Elsa debemos separarnos aunque sea por encontrar alguna señal de ella o preguntar a los habitantes de Arendell que son leñadores tal vez ellos la habrán visto pasar

Anna. Tienes razón tu ve hacia a la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda

Hans. Está bien pero ten cuidado no quiero que nada malo te pase

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Quien era esa persona y como es que me encontró

Elsa se sentía tranquila hasta que esa misteriosa persona llego a su palacio de hielo, más sin embargo decidió no darle importancia

Elsa. No tiene caso seguir reflexionándolo si algo pasa debo estar preparada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Demonios donde me he metido

John. Te has perdido

Hans. John que estás haciendo aquí

John. Paseando por los alrededores

Hans. Pero tu dijiste que

John. Y eso que te importa, pero realmente yo debo de responder que hago aquí más bien dicho que haces tú aquí

Hans. Solo estoy ayudando ganándome la confianza de ellas como tú dijiste

John. Vaya, vaya, vaya ahora quieres engañar al maestro que atrevido de tu parte

Hans. No sé a qué te refieres

John. Sí que se veía molesta la hermanita menor viendo esa escena tan conmovedora solo te recuerdo la lección número uno no sentir nada

Hans. Ya déjame yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

John. Mira mocoso malcriado yo puedo hacer lo que sea contigo tu eres mi aprendiz pero recuerda que conozco muchas cosas de ti así que has lo que debas hacer, y además porque nunca me dijiste que ya sabias y que la conocías desde antes


	10. la montaña del norte

Hans. No creí que fuera importante

John. Muy bien me voy y pobre de ti si el plan no es llevado a cabo

Hans. Ese sujeto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa, Elsa soy yo tu hermana que no quería que congelaras el verano yo lo siento fue mi culpa (susurrando) aunque de habérmelo dicho esto jamás hubiera pasado… que astuta no

Pero en ese momento el caballo de Anna piso una rama de pino haciendo que se asustara tirando a Anna debajo de un pino encorvado

Anna. No no no no…okay

Anna. Nieve tenía que ser nieve no podía ser magia tropical que cubriera los fiordos de un cálido… fuego.

En ese momento Anna cayó por una pequeña cuesta que hizo que aterrizara en un riachuelo

Anna. Okaaay

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Demonios que habrá querido decir John con eso pero de que hablaba el mismo sabe que nunca dejo que mis sentimientos se interpongan en el juego… bueno lo mejor será ignorarlo ahora debo de encontrar a Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Almacén del errante Oaken ouh y spa

Oaken. Yuju rebajas de verano ofertas en trajes de baño sandalias y un bloqueador que yo mismo invente ayh

Anna. Gracias pero ahora solo busco vestido y botas para invierno

Oaken. Eso está en el departamento de invierno

Anna. Por casualidad no vio a otra joven la reina quizás pasar por aquí

Oaken. No la única loca para salir con esta tormenta eres tú

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico cubierto de nieve

Oaken. Tú y este chico Yuju rebajas de verano

Xx. zanahorias

Anna. (Silbando)

Xx. Detrás de ti

Anna. Oh como lo siento

Oaken. De donde vendrá tanta nieve

Xx. De la montaña del norte

Anna. La montaña del norte

Oaken. Son cuarenta

Xx. Cuarenta no diez

Oaken. Es que estos son objetos de invierno cuya oferta y demanda son un grave problema

Xx. Usted cree que tiene problema de oferta y demanda yo me dedico a vender hielo

Anna. Huy eso suena…. Desafortunado

Oaken. Son cuarenta pero te agrego una visita al spa de Oaken hola familia

Familia O. Yuju

Xx. Ayúdeme señor

Oaken. Esto te dará diez y nada más

Anna. Espera pero que ha estado pasando en esa montaña algo que se viera mágico

Xx. Si ahora si puedes ya vete estoy tratando de hacer un trato con este ladrón

Oaken. Me dijiste como

Oaken saca de una patada al chico y se disculpa con Anna por tanta violencia y le ofrece un pescado en frasco (_**Nota:**_ _**no entiendo lo que dice Oaken cuando se lo ofrece así que disculpen)**_

Oaken. Solo el vestido y las botas ayh

Anna. Hummmn…..no me llevo esto también

Oaken. Son 100

Anna. Bien vaya el viernes al palacio ahí busque a Kai y él le pagar

Oaken. Espera niña

Anna. Que sucede

Oaken. Quien eres tú

Anna. Yo soy

Hans. Anna te he estado buscando

Oaken. Anna como la princesa de Arendell

Hans. Como se atreve a hablarle así a la princesa de Arendell

Oaken. Su majestad

Anna. No hace falta eso, solo haga lo que le pedí y muchas gracias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el chico cubierto de nieve

Kristoff:  
Renos prefiero que humanos  
Sven, ¿no lo crees así?

Kristoff (con voz de Sven):  
Dementes, la gente no siente  
y te miente, nadie es bueno en verdad  
sólo tú...

Kristoff:  
Gracias, amigo,  
Prefiero el aroma de humano  
Sven, ¿no crees que es verdad?

Kristoff (con voz de Sven):  
El de otros quizá, tu olor es fatal

Kristoff:  
Me atrapas  
Ahora a soñar

Kristoff (con voz de Sven):  
Soñar

Kristoff:  
Ronca sin despertar

Anna. Lindo dueto

Kristoff. Solo eres tú que quieres

Anna. Quiero que nos lleves a la montaña del norte

Kristoff. Nos eso es en plural

Hans. Así es

Kristoff. Yo no trabajo como guía niña


	11. Chapter 11

Anna. Té lo diré de otra manera (le lanza una bolsa) llévanos a la montaña del norte por favor

Kristoff. Eh por qué, bien saldremos al amanecer…. Y no trajiste las zanahorias de Sven

Anna. (Le lanza la otra bolsa que llevaba) oh lo siento no…nos iremos ahora ahora

Hans. No estoy seguro

Kristoff. Sujétense nos encanta la velocidad

Anna. Adoro la velocidad

Hans. Yo no (susurrando)

Kristoff. Hey hey baja los pies acaso creciste en un establo

Anna. No yo crecí en un castillo

Kristoff. Y bien que es lo que hiso que la reina se pusiera helada de ira

Anna. En realidad fue mi culpa

Hans. Así

Anna. Yo quería que fuéramos a corona a la boda de nuestra prima y ella se rehusó a ir

Kristoff. Esperen no entiendo

Anna. Yo tampoco pero ella se iba y la tome del guante

Kristoff. Por no querer ir a una boda lo hizo

Anna. Si presta atención yo me enoje y luego ella se enojó pero lo que sucede es que ella usa los guantes todo el tiempo y creí que le molestaba la suciedad

Hans. ¡Anna cállate si no sabes las razones!

Kristoff. Y tú quién te crees para gritarle a una dama

Hans. No ella no tiene derecho a hablar así de su hermana

Anna. Entonces porque hiso todo esto

Hans. Que acaso ya lo olvidaste

Anna. Que cosa

Hans. La razón por que los reyes fallecieron

Anna. Claro que no jamás lo olvidare, jamás podre olvidar que murieron en una tormenta en viaje en barco

Kristoff. Ya veo

Hans. Y aun así críticas a tu hermana

Anna. No entiendo

Hans. Ahora entiendes por qué lo hice

Kristoff. Entiendo

Anna. Que cosa no lo entiendo

Kristoff. Anna, tu hermana tiene miedo de pasar por lo mismo que tus padres

Anna. Pero no por eso tenía que congelar el invierno

Hans. Que acaso no lo sabes aún recuerdo las palabras de mi padre sobre Elsa, eran que su poder seguiría creciendo y que hay algo muy hermoso en el pero también peligroso y que el miedo seria su peor enemigo

Anna. Entonces hiso todo esto por accidente porque estaba asustada

Hans. Si así es

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Arendell

Rapunzel. Eugene donde estas

Eugene. Que sucede preciosa

Rapunzel. Estoy preocupada por ellas

Eugene. No te preocupes Elsa se sabe cuidar sola y Anna lleva guardaespaldas

Rapunzel. No lo creo es que tengo un presentimiento sobre Hans

Eugene. Oh vamos el parece estar enamorado de Elsa acaso no lo viste

Rapunzel. Si pero acaso no viste como miraba Anna también solo espero que eso no traiga problemas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Es bueno ser libre sin importar lo que piensen de mí solo que estoy preocupada por Anna. Pero ella estará mejor sin mí al igual que Arendell solo espero que algún día me entiendan que lo hice por su bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Pero no es suficiente esa razón

Hans. Ya deja de criticarla ponte en su lugar

Kristoff. Guarden silencio

Anna y Hans. Por que

Kristoff. Cállense (mira hacia atrás y se apresura)

Anna. Kristoff que son

Kristoff. Lobos

Hans. Lobos

Kristoff. Por eso dije que al amanecer

Kristoff. Tú quédate aquí y no dejes que te coman y tú ayúdame

Anna. Pero quiero ayudar

Hans y Kristoff. No

Anna. Por qué no

Kristoff. Porque tu juicio no es de fiar

Anna. Que

Hans. Ya Anna lo importante ahora es salir vivos de esto

Anna. Cuidado

Un lobo jalo la manga de Kristoff haciéndolo caer

Anna. Agáchate

Hans. Que vas a hacer

Anna al querer hacer algo para salvar a Kristoff toma la antorcha y le prende fuego a algunas de las pertenencias de Kristoff y lo lanza hacia los lobos

Kristoff. Casi me prendes fuego

Anna. Pero no lo hice

Hans. Chicos miren haya

Anna. Sven tendrás que saltar

Kristoff. Tu no le dices que hacer yo si

Hans. Anna ven

Hans toma a Anna y salta hacia Sven

Kristoff. Sven salta


	12. Chapter 12

Kristoff decirle a Sven que saltara corto la cuerda que unía al reno y al trineo para que fuera más seguro el salto, pero le fallaron sus cálculos ya que el trineo perdía altitud haciendo que no le quedara de otro modo que saltar hacia el otro lado

Kristoff. Lo acababa de pagar…..hay no no no no

Anna. Sujétate

Hans. Guau

Anna. Yo lo lamento te recompensare todo lo que había ahí

Hans. Y entenderemos si ya no deseas acompañarnos vamos Anna

Kristoff. Pues claro que ya no los acompañare es más después de esto no volveré a ofrecer mi ayuda

Kristoff-Sven. Pero no lo lograran ellos solos

Kristoff. Eso no me importa

Kristoff-Sven. Pero no tendrás trineo nuevo

Kristoff. Sabes a veces enserio te odio…los ayudaremos no se vayan

Anna. (Gritando) lo harán

Hans. Dejaremos que nos sigan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John. Bien mi plan va a la perfección solo necesito encargarme de algo muy importante y claro hacer que Anna no confié en Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Arendell

Hans y Kristoff. Completamente congelado

Anna. No teman Elsa lo derretirá

Kristoff. Lo hará

Hans. Claro que sí y apresurémonos

Anna. Y hacia haya esta la montaña

Kristoff. Por haya de hecho arriba

Anna. Vaya jamás creí que el invierno fuera tan hermoso

cierto pero acaso no te perdiste esto con tu hermana

Anna. Quien está ahí

Xx. Solo un servidor

Anna. Que ¿qué quieres conmigo?

Xx. Nada absolutamente nada solo decirte algo

Anna. Algo algo de que

Xx. De ese príncipe que viaja contigo

Anna. Hans el que te importa a ti

Xx. No confíes en una persona que no es sincera contigo princesa

Anna. A que te refieres

Xx. Él no te lo ha dicho él ya sabía de tu hermana y sus poderes él sabe la verdad de las puertas y el hecho que ella te abandonara por 13 años

Anna. Eso no es cierto tú me estas mintiendo

Xx. Y dime entonces como explicas que él ya se preocupara tanto y que no estuviera en shock

Anna. Que no eso no es verdad el jamás me lo ocultaría

Xx. Vaya ahora date cuenta él no es lo que parece él te mintió el desea quitarte a tu hermana

Anna. No no es cierto déjame en paz

Xx. No me digas que enserio confías en él, o acaso no recuerdas cuando ellos bailaron y él no te digiera nada después que más pruebas quieres

Anna. No lo puedo creer pero ahora recuerdo que él me dijo o me dio a entender que él ya lo sabía

Xx. Me voy su alteza pero tenga por seguro que no será la última vez en vernos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Anna no te vayas así nada mas no sabes la preocupación que nos has hecho pasar

Anna. Lo siento mucho

Hans. Él tiene razón acaso no te pusiste a pensar si algo malo te pasa como nos sentiríamos

Anna. Por qué nunca me lo dijiste

Hans. Que cosa

Anna. Porque me mentiste

Hans. Anna no te entiendo a qué te refieres

Anna. Tú lo sabias y no me lo dijiste

Hans. Anna yo no sé de qué me hablas

Anna. Solo dime una cosa tú ya sabias de los poderes de Elsa

Hans. Yo no

Anna. ¡Contéstame!

Hans. Si lo sabía

Anna. Por qué no me dijiste

Hans. Se lo jure a Elsa

Anna. Bien pero dime las cosas si no nos iremos de aquí

Hans. Pero jure jamás decírtelo

Anna. Bien entonces no nos iremos

Hans. Anna

Anna. Hans ya te dije si no me dices no nos vamos y ya

Hans. Bien quieres que te lo diga te lo diré solo porque me preocupa Elsa

Anna. Comienza

Hans. Recuerdas que nuestros padres siempre fueron grandes amigos y las constantes visitas que les hacíamos

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Hans. Bien yo siempre jugué con ustedes y era obvio tu manera de ser ya que siempre le decías a Elsa que hiciera su magia y no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre la mirabas sorprendida y ella jamás se negaba era hermoso ya que ella comenzaba haciendo una leve nevada y proseguía haciendo una pista de hielo y nunca falto su muñeco de nieve

Anna. Y cómo es posible que yo no recuerde eso de esa manera

Hans. Eso es debido a su accidente

Anna. Que accidente

Hans. La verdad eso ni yo mismo se bien como fue solo se lo que me dijo mi padre

Anna. Y que te dijo

Hans. Que Elsa te había golpeado con sus poderes y que te habían llevado a un lugar y allí te ayudaron pero quitándote los recuerdos de la magia

Anna. Es enserio

Hans. Luego de eso sus padres para mantenerte a salvo las separaron y serraron las puertas hasta que Elsa pudiera aprender a controlarlos. Y eso es todo lo que se ahora podemos irnos

Anna. Si

Anna. (Pensando) era cierto lo que me dijo aquel hombre no puedo confiar en el

Kristoff miraba incrédulo la belleza del invierno proporcionado por Elsa

Hans. Nunca imagine que el invierno fuera así de esplendido

X. si pero es muy blanco necesita algo de color tal vez algo de carmín, turquesa y amarillo no nieve y amarillo eso no no es verdad

Anna. Aaahh!

Kristoff. Tú me asustas

Hans, hey yo no lo quiero

X. Hay no no me dejen caer

Kristoff. Solo eres una cabeza

Anna. Hyu hyu hyu el cuerpo

X. pero que veo por qué cuelgan de la tierra como murciélagos

Anna. Hay déjame ayudarte

X. Así estoy perfecto

Anna. La verdad te falta algo

X. yo sentí que mi vida estaba de cabeza

Anna queriendo ponerle una nariz de zanahoria le atraviesa la cara

Anna. Hay perdón yo no quise

X. De que hablas… yo soy maravilloso siempre quise una nariz igual que un lindo bebe unicornio

Hans le empuja la nariz haciendo que quede como quedan los muñecos de nieve

X. ahora estoy mucho mejor. Bueno comencemos de nuevo hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos


	13. Chapter 13

Anna. Olaf es verdad Olaf

Olaf. Y tú eres

Anna. Yo soy Anna

Olaf. Y esa criatura de nariz larga quien es

Anna. Sven

Olaf. Y el pelirrojo

Anna. Hans

Olaf. Y quien es el reno

Anna y Hans estaban tratando de contener sus carcajadas debido al comentario de Olaf

Anna. Elsa te creo

Olaf. Si por que

Hans. Sabes donde esta

Olaf. Si por que

Anna. Puedes llevarnos con ella

Olaf. Si por que

Kristoff. Te diré porque porque solo Elsa nos devolverá el verano

Olaf. El verano no sé por qué pero siempre me gustó la idea del calor el sol y cosas calientes

Hans. Tal vez no tengas mucha experiencia con el calor

Olaf. No pero a veces me gusta cerrar mis ojos he imaginar la idea del veranos

**Olaf.**

**A zumbar, dientes de león podré soplar  
Y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el verano  
Mi sed refrescar, mí nieve en la arena reposar  
**

**Y broncearme en calma en el verano**

**Veré la brisa estival que a la nieve alejará  
Sabré lo que pasa al hielo cuando al sol está  
**

**Ya quisiera oír lo que todos dirán de mí  
Porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el verano.**

**Intensos son el frío y calor  
póngalos juntos, así es mejor  
En el invierno hay que estar abrigado  
**

**Mas en el verano seré sólo un… muñeco de nieve feliz**

**Si algo pasa me concentro en mi ilusión  
Largos días bajo el bello sol y soltar vapor  
Y tocar ese azul y podrás hacerlo tú**

**Cuando haga por fin lo que el hielo hace en el verano**

Kristoff. Le voy a decir

Anna. Que no se te ocurra

**Olaf. Veranoooooooooooooooooooo!**

Olaf. Vamos dense prisa Elsa esta por acá vamos a recuperar el verano

Hans. Pero

Kristoff. Hay que decirle

Hans. Oigan espérennos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eugene. Mantas alguien necesita mantas

Duque de W. que se cree repartiendo los bienes comerciales que ofrece Arendell

Rapunzel. Nosotros tratamos de ayudar a la gente que no goza de los privilegios que usted tiene

Eugene. Y le advierto una cosa que esto no se quedara así no creo que Arendell perdone la traición

Duque de W. Traición

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John. Veré a ver a mi dulce reina necesito ver si está funcionando bien mi plan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Es bueno estar aquí sola aunque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquellas palabras

Flash Back

_Elsa miraba incrédula el ambiente libre, tranquilo sin presiones del mundo ella se sentía bien así siendo libre y nada mas_

_Elsa. No es posible lo hice_

_Xx. que hiciste_

_Elsa. Quien está ahí_

_Xx. Por qué querida reina no sabes el peligro que corres aquí_

_Elsa. Muéstrate_

_Xx. Por ahora solo te diré no confíes en personas que apenas conoces_

_Elsa. Que quien eres por qué me dices esto muéstrate_

_Xx. Me voy lamento arruinar su libertad_

Fin del flash back

Elsa. Y que quiso decir con que no confié en todos

Xx. Le responderé esa pregunta ahora

Elsa. Tu otra vez

Xx. Lamento volver a molestarla pero debo advertirle que no debió de haber confiado a las personas equivocadas su secreto ya que tarde o temprano lo dirían

Elsa. No te escuchare, no hasta saber quién eres

Xx. Bien me presento ante usted mi nombre es John

Elsa. John

John. Así es solo vengo a advertirle. Nos veremos luego

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Y bien como planeas detener el mal tiempo

Anna. Yo solo hablare con mi hermana

Hans. Que ese es tu plan

Kristoff. Que mi empleo depende de que tú charles con tu hermana

Hans. Eso es enserio Anna

Kristoff choca contra un carambolo de hielo que realmente parecía más un pico

Kristoff. Y no le tienes miedo

Anna. Por qué tendría miedo de ella

Olaf. Si yo creo que ella es una persona amable, benévola y generosa…oigan ya me flecharon


	14. Finalmente y como nunca (reprise) parte

Kristoff. Muy escarpado y solo tengo una cuerda

Hans. Querrás decir dos

Kristoff y Hans. Y tú no escalas montañas

Sven le hace una señal a Kristoff para que mirara

Kristoff. Que estás haciendo

Anna. Yo voy a encontrar a Elsa

Hans. Pero Anna que haces

Kristoff. Lo mismo le pregunte

Kristoff. Yo no pondría mi pie ahí… tampoco ahí

Anna. No me distraigas

Kristoff. Y si no quiere que la encuentren y no te queda claro

Anna. Nadie quiere estar solo tal vez solo tú

Kristoff. Yo no me encuentro solo tengo amigos

Hans. Te refieres a los expertos en el amor

Kristoff. Si a ellos me refiero

Hans. No pongas el pie ahí

Anna. Saben los ignorare tengo que concentrarme

Kristoff. Solo te harás daño

Anna. No me distraigas

Hans. No es buena idea poner el pie ahí ni ahí

Anna. Díganme que ya falta poco se siente más extenuante respirar aquí

Lo que Anna no sabía era que realmente apenas había escalado un poco más de 3 metros

Kristoff. Déjame ayudarte

Anna. Voy

Kristoff. Anna espera

Hans. Te tengo

Anna. Gracias Hans

Anna se quedó estática y perpleja por sus hermosos ojos color verde jade sinceramente ella estaba perdida en sus ojos hasta que

Olaf. Chicos encontré una escalinata que nos lleva justo al lugar a donde vamos

Anna. Genial…. Hum Hans podrías bajarme

Hans al notar de cómo se encontraba Anna en sus brazos solo se dignó a bajarla y a sonrojarse a más no poder

Kristoff. Vaya esto sí que es hermoso creo que voy a llorar

Anna. Hazlo no te juzgare

Hans. Pero yo si jajaja

Kristoff. Sabes le podías hacer competencia a un tomate hace algunos momentos

Hans. Y tú parecías paleta helada cuando te conocimos

Anna. Chicos basta primero vamos por Elsa y luego discuten de acuerdo

Anna, Hans y Kristoff subían las escaleras ya que Olaf se había adelantado y había subiendo corriendo momentos atrás pero Kristoff noto a Sven y su duro esfuerzo por querer subir

Kristoff. Déjame ayudarte amigo, tu solo espéranos aquí si

Olaf. Toca solo toca

Anna se había quedado estática con el puño en el aire

Olaf. Crees que no le enseñaron a tocar

Hans. (Pensando) no es solo que por muchos años toco a la puerta de Elsa y nunca se abrió y mucho menos hubo una contestación

Hasta que Anna se armó de valor y toco, y al hacerlo la puerta se abrió dejando ver el hermoso palacio de hielo por dentro

Anna. Se abrió eso es nuevo

Kristoff. Es hermoso

Hans. Concuerdo contigo

Anna. Es mejor que esperen aquí

Kristoff. Qué pero el hielo es mi vida

Anna. Ya una vez congelo el verano al darle una noticia hermosa quizá y también lo haga al presentarle a un joven

Hans. Pero y que hay de mi Elsa confía en mi deseo llevarla de vuelta menos o igual que tu

Anna. Solo quiero un momento a solas con ella

Olaf. Adiós Hans y Sven

Anna. Igual tu Olaf

Olaf. Pero por que

Anna. Solo denos un minuto

Al decir eso Anna entro y haciendo que la puerta se cerrara junto con ella

Anna. Guau esto es hermoso

Pero al decir eso ella casi resbala y cae

Elsa. Anna

Anna. Elsa te ves diferente te queda el cambio y este palacio es grandioso

Elsa. Gracias no sabía de lo que era capaz

Anna. (Subiendo un poco las escaleras) de haber sabido jamás lo habría hecho

Elsa. No no te disculpes pero ya vete

Anna. Pero recién llegue

Elsa. Tú perteneces a Arendell

Anna. Al igual que tu

Elsa. No yo pertenezco aquí sola donde pueda ser yo sin lastimar a los demás

Anna. Hablando de eso

Olaf. Cincuenta y nueva y sesenta

Elsa. Que que es eso

Olaf. Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

Elsa. ¿Olaf?

Olaf. Ya no me recuerdas tú me armaste

Elsa. Y ahora tienes vida

Olaf. Así parece

Elsa mira sus palmas con asombro

Anna. Es igual al que hicimos de niñas

Elsa. Si

Anna. Éramos tan unidas, podemos ser así ahora

Elsa estaba a punto de decir que si pero los recuerdos llegaron a ella haciéndole recordar el accidente con Anna

Elsa. No no Anna es mejor que te vayas

Anna. No lo hare

Elsa. Que no ves que trato de protegerte

Anna. No tienes que protegerme no tengo miedo…

_**Continuara…**_

Bien aclare dudas a todos, pero primero una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, y ya sé que todas piensan mal sobre John igual yo si no fuera porque sé que planea pero entiendan es parte de la historia pero eso lo verán más adelante, mientras que otro punto es la relación de hermanas eso será igual solo que Hans no querrá matar a Elsa pero si habrá el acto de amor verdadero con ellas dos y el problema se vendrá duro después de eso

Agradezco con mucha alegría a:

_**paradise**____**cat**_

_**Patzylin-Donno**_

_**elsasarahi**_

no solo por sus review sino por su apoyo hasta la próxima actualización muchos besos

xxxxxxxxooooooooox


	15. Finalmente y como nuca (reprise) parte 2

Anna. No tienes que protegerme, no me das miedo.  
No me dejes fuera,  
No te encierres más,  
La distancia ya no hay que conservar.

Pues finalmente y como nunca,  
Ya pide entender.  
Finalmente y como nunca,  
Lo podemos resolver.  
Enfrentemos el problema unidas,  
Ya no vivas con temor.  
Pues finalmente y como nunca,  
Te acompañare.

Elsa. Anna...  
Vuelve a tu hogar, debes vivir  
Disfruta el sol,  
Las puertas ve abrir  
Anna. Si pero  
Elsa. Lo sé  
Que buena es tu intención,  
Yo sola estoy más libre soy también  
Aléjate y sálvate de mí.

Anna. No hay salvación  
Elsa. ¿Qué no hay salvación?  
Anna. Creo que no sabes que pasó  
Elsa. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?  
Anna. En casa la nieve peor, peor, peor  
Elsa.¿¡Que!?  
Anna. De algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno... a todas partes  
Elsa.¿¡A todas partes!?  
Anna. Pero puedes descongelar a Arréndele  
Elsa. Claro que no, no-no sé cómo  
Anna. Claro que puedes, Sé que puedes! Anna. 

Elsa al parecer no podía creerlo estaba teniendo miedo y de notaba ya que alrededor suyo empezó a formarse una pequeña tormenta

Anna. Pues finalmente y como nunca  
Elsa. Oh, yo libre nunca voy a ser  
Anna. Que no tienes que temer  
Elsa. La tormenta esta en mi interior  
Anna. Unidas lograremos  
Elsa. No lo puedo controlar  
Anna. La tormenta detener  
Elsa. Oh, Anna ahora si lo vas a empeorar!  
Anna. No temas  
Elsa. Terror sin fin  
Anna. El sol regresara  
Elsa. Fuera de aquí  
Anna. Juntas lo resolveremos  
Elsa. Ooh..  
Anna. Él invierno acabaremos  
Elsa. Aaaaaaaaah...  
Anna. Y todo va a mejorar  
Elsa. ¡Anna!

Justo en ese momento Elsa volvió a golpear a Anna con sus poderes salvo por que esta vez la había golpeado en el corazón, al darse cuenta de que Anna había caído tocándose donde está su corazón estaba más que aterrada, ella la iba a ayudarla pero un chico rubio apareció

Kristoff. ¡Anna!

Anna. Estoy bien, estoy bien

Elsa. Y el quien es eso no importa quiero que se vayan

Anna. No no me iré de aquí sin ti estoy segura de que juntas lo lograremos habrá una solución para todos esto

Elsa. Y cual es que poder tienes que acabe con el invierno o conmigo

Anna. No me iré de aquí sin ti

Elsa. Si lo harás

Elsa al ver que no le quedaba otra opción creo a un hombre de nieve al igual que a Olaf salvo por que este era aún más grande y no era igual de inocente

Tanto que los lanzo fuera del palacio

Xx. Fuera de aquí

Dicho esto ellos ya no estaban en el castillo si no que habían sido lanzados por la escalinata

Anna. No es nada cortes arrojar a las personas

Kristoff. Hey hey tranquila deja al hombre de nieve en paz

Anna. Ya me calme ya me calme

Pero Anna había mentido ya que Kristoff se distrajo y Anna le lanzo una bola de nieve que lo único que hizo fue hacer que se enojara

Kristoff. Ves ahora está enojado

Olaf. Ustedes dos corran yo lo distraigo

Dicho esto Kristoff y Anna salieron huyendo al igual que sus piernas y torso

Olaf. Ustedes dos no

Pero sus partes habían huido

Olaf. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Elsa donde estas

Elsa. Hans que haces tú aquí

Hans. Vine por ti

Elsa. Hans no regresare así que vete

Hans. Entonces permaneceré a tu lado

Elsa. Pero soy una amenaza para las personas que me importan

Hans. No importa yo me quedare aquí contigo

Elsa. Pero Hans

Hans. Elsa no debes seguir teniendo miedo todo estará bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto se podía observar a Anna y a Kristoff correr por la montaña hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió una idea.

Se posicionó debajo de un pino y con el gigante de nieve en la mira dejo de sostener la rama del pino haciendo que cayera nieve sobre él, pero pronto llegaron a un acantilado

Anna. Es una caída de 30 metros

Kristoff. De 60

Anna. Que haces

Kristoff. Clavando un ancla de nieve

Anna. Pero y si caemos

Kristoff. Hay 6 metros de nieve fresca será como caer en una almohada (susurrando) eso espero


	16. Chapter 16

Anna. Vamos ya nací lista…nací más que lista

Kristoff. Tú cálmate

Pero antes de decir otra cosa un árbol salió disparado de la nada

Anna. (Saltando) árbol

Kristoff. Espera….que sucedió

Olaf. Huf necesito ejercitarme Anna, Sven ya dejamos atrás al malvavisco

Pero al darse cuenta de que él estaba atrás de él dice

Olaf. Justo estábamos hablando de ti cosas buenas cosas buenas

Pero Marshmallow hiso caso omiso y siguió su camino ya estando cerca de Anna y Kristoff

Olaf. Nooo! Esto no va servir de nada no es cierto

Después de eso el salió volando gracias a la ayuda de malvavisco ya que le había proporcionado una patada

Olaf. Resistan amigos…

Anna. Olaf

Marshmallow. No vuelvan!

Anna. No lo haremos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. No Hans vete

Hans. Elsa no tienes por qué estar sola y además yo deseo acompañarte

Elsa. Deseas estar con un monstruo

Hans. No yo deseo estar con una bella reina de las nieves

Elsa. (Sonrojada) gracias eres un gran amigo

Dicho esto Elsa le dio un abrazo a Hans que sin pensarlo lo correspondió

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Tenías razón igual que una almohada…..Olaf

Olaf. No siento mis piernas no siento mis piernas

Kristoff. Esas son mías

Olaf. Has me un favor y pásame mi trasero

Anna. Te encuentras bien

Kristoff. Si tengo un cráneo duro

Olaf. Yo no tengo un cráneo o huesos

Kristoff. Y bien…ahora que

Anna. Ahora que ahora que Ooh no ella me hecho del palacio y no puedo regresar a Arendell con este clima y además está tu negocio del hielo

Kristoff. Hey hey no importa mi negocio… que le pasa a tu cabello

Anna. Como que que le pasa caí de un barranco deberías mirar el tuyo

Kristoff. No se está poniendo blanco

Anna. Que….

Kristoff. Debió de ser por el rayo que te lanzo Elsa

Anna. Y se ve mal

Kristoff. Hum no

Olaf. Oye titubeaste

Kristoff. No no lo hice

Anna. Eh ¡hay no!

Kristoff. Que sucede

Anna. Y Hans

Kristoff. No lo se

Kristoff. Anna eso no importa ahora vamos

Olaf. A donde

Kristoff. A ver a unos amigos

Anna. A los expertos en el amor

Kristoff. Si a ellos mismos… y tranquila ellos lo resolverán

Anna. Y como estas tan seguro

Kristoff. Por qué los vi haciéndolo antes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. No lo dejes salir…..Contrólate...No sientas no sientas ¡no sientas!

Hans. Elsa tranquilízate

Elsa. No Hans no puedo

Hans. bien te dejo sola voy por algunas cosas y ahora vuelvo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf. Mira Sven el cielo está despierto

Kristoff. Tienes frio

Anna. Un poco

Kristoff. (A punto de abrazar a Anna) aaahh no ven

Anna. Hay que bien

Kristoff. Recuerdas que dije amigos es que en realidad son familia. Cuando yo era solo un niño solo tenía a Sven hasta que ellos nos acogieron

Anna. Eso hicieron

Kristoff. A veces pueden ser algo impropios pero tienen buenas intenciones pero son pesados muy pesados eso te agradara

Anna. Kristoff. Se escuchan maravillosos

Kristoff. Bien llegamos amigos ellos son mi familia

Anna. Son rocas

Olaf. Esta loco yo lo distraigo y tu corres….hola familia de Sven oí que en el amor son expertos…(susurrando) Anna porque te quiero corre por que no estas corriendo

Anna. Bien creo ya debo irme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. bien como vemos ninguno de ellos ha vuelto creo que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto

Guardia 1. Que haremos al respecto

Duque de W. quiero que vayan y le den fin a este crudo invierno

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detrás de la puerta estaba Rapunzel con una cara de terror

Rapunzel. Eugene

Eugene. Que sucede preciosa

Rapunzel. Busca hombres seguirás al duque de wesiltonio

Eugene. Creí que era Weseltownio

Rapunzel. Como sea tienes que seguirlos

Eugene. Que sucedió

Rapunzel. Ellos quieren darle fin a este crudo invierno

Eugene. No se los permitiré

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. bien vayan solo sigan las huellas

Guardia 2. Nos vamos

Rapunzel. Duque a donde van sus hombres

Duque de W. no es de su inconveniencia

Eugene. Claro que si lo es

Duque de W. Bien van a acabar con este invierno de una vez por todas ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los guardias al solo remitirse a seguir las huellas no tardaron en llegar

Pero ya estando ahí se encontraron con el guardia del palacio, que no los dejaría pasar, mas sin embargo llegaron a unos minutos los guardias de Arendell junto con Eugene

Pero Marshmallow al darle igual se distrajo lo suficiente con Eugene para darles tiempo a los guardias de Weseltownio para pasar sin ningún problema

Guardia 1. La reina

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa corría despavorida para salvarse, ella intento huir hacia la parte superior del castillo

Guardia 2. Haya está subiendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto se podía observar como llego Hans justo a tiempo para evitar que algo le pasara al prometido de la prima de Elsa. El tomo su espada y le cortó una pierna y subió a prisa las escaleras pero Marshmallow al no darse por vencido al intentar proteger el castillo casi hace que Hans cayera por la escalinata ahora un poco destrozada

Eugene. Vamos ayúdame a subirte

Hans. Gracias me has salvado que están haciendo aquí

Eugene. Intentando salvar a Elsa de los guarda espaldas de Weseltownio

Hans. Que donde están

Eugene. No lo sé los perdí de vista durante el enfrentamiento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. No váyanse no quiero hacerles daño

Al guarda espalda no hizo caso y le disparo con la ballesta, Elsa intentando protegerse inconscientemente crea una pequeña pared de hielo que la salvo ya que sin ella la flecha le atravesaría su frente

Guardia 2. Rodéala


	17. Reparaciones

Guardia 1. Lánzala

Elsa luchaba por su vida ella sabía muy bien las intenciones de esos hombres al perseguirla así lo único que sabía en ese momento es que Weselton pagaría por su traición, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en problemas la habían rodeado y cuando vio que uno de los guardaespaldas la volvería a atacar ella decidió hacerlo primero.

Al ver que ya no era problema pronto volteo viendo que al igual que su compañero el aria lo mismo y Elsa se adelantó y lanzo una ráfaga de sus poderes hacia el para quitarle el arma lo logro Elsa ya no era consciente de lo que hacía solo pensaba

Elsa. (Pensando) John tenía razón no puedo confiar en nadie en especial en aquellos que son cercanos a mí nunca sabré cuando me traicionaran

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Arendell

John. Oh vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí al duque del reino de las ratas

Duque de W. mocoso impertinente

John. Y sus hombres

Duque de W. fueron a acabar con esa bruja

John. Se refiere a la reina de Arendell a la reina Elsa

Duque de W. si a quien mas

John. O vaya y yo que creí que usted si pensaba enserio cree que esos incompetentes la lograran acabar

Duque de W. claro que lo harán

John. No lo creo no con Hans de por medio

Duque de W. pero yo creí que él estaba de nuestro lado

John. Si pero él no sabe trabajar como antes esa princesa mimada logro domarlo, ¡él se ha enamorado de ella! Y no solo eso lo peor es que no se ha dado cuenta

Duque. De que princesa mimada estamos hablando

John. De la mayor aunque note otra cosa

Duque. Y que notaste

John. No solo está enamorado de la reina si no que siente algo por su pequeña hermana

Duque de W. jajajajajaj que bien esto es fantástico para los planes

John. Así y como eso nos beneficia a ambos

Duque de W. no lo ves eso causaría una pelea entre las dos hermanas dejándolas indefensas

John. Si pero no entiendo algo aun

Duque de W. que cosa

John. Por qué Arendell de todos los demás reinos

Duque de W. oh pero querido John creí que ya lo sabias

John. Si lo sé pero no entiendo por que

Duque de W. Arendell nuestro más misterioso socio mercantil rico en piedras preciosas rico en vegetación rico en todos los sentidos

John. Si pero es solo eso

Duque de W. no pero eso después lo hablamos ahora necesitamos más que nunca a nuestro querido Hans de regreso el solo es un peón en nuestro plan

John. Y él se cree muy bueno yo soy el mejor en el engaño el solo es una pieza más ya que después de que el acabara con las princesitas el seria el legítimo rey al casarse con una de ellas solo tendríamos que persuadirlo

Duque de W. si y se niega creo que es hora de que sepa que su querida madre ya no está en las Islas del sur no es cierto. (Decía el duque tirando al rey en el juego de ajedrez que estaba manteniendo con John) Jaque mate querido hijo

John. Buen juego padre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Tenías razón igual que una almohada

Olaf. No siento mis piernas ¡no siento mis piernas!

Kristoff. Esas son las mías

Olaf. Hazme un favor y pásame mi trasero

Kristoff. Y ahora que

Anna. Ahora que ahora que Ooh no ella me hecho y no podemos regresar con este clima a Arendell y además está tu negocio del hielo

Kristoff. Hey no te preocupes por eso….que tiene tu cabello

Anna. No has visto el tuyo caí de un barranco

Kristoff. No se está poniendo blanco

Anna. Que blanco

Kristoff. Debió de ser por el rayo que te lanzo Elsa

Anna. Y se ve mal

Kristoff. Hum no

Olaf. Oye titubeaste

Kristoff. Claro que no Anna necesitamos ayuda vamos

Olaf. Bien a donde

Kristoff. A ver a mis amigos

Anna. Hablas de los expertos en el amor

Kristoff. Si a ellos me refiero

Anna. Y como sabes que lo arreglaran

Kristoff. Por qué los vi haciéndolo hace tiempo

Olaf. Bien me gusta considerarme un experto en el amor pero

Anna. Que sucede Olaf

Olaf. No sé si estoy o si estoy pero siento que falta alguien aquí

Anna y Kristoff. ¡Hans!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba a punto de cometer un grave error pero…

Hans. Elsa, no seas el monstruo que todos creen que eres

Eugene. Elsa

Elsa. Eh

Se mira aterrada sus palmas y a los hombres que ella había atacado y lo que estuvo a punto de cometer, pero no nota como un guarda espaldas le apunta solo escucha

Hans. Nooo

En ese instante Hans desvía la flecha hacia arriba haciendo que esta dará con el gran y hermoso candelabro de hielo que estaba situado en lo más alto del techo haciendo que este caiga sobre Elsa que corre por si vida pero se golpea en la cabeza y eso hace que pierda el conocimiento

Eugene. ¡Elsa! No por favor despierta Rapunzel me golpeara con su sartén si algo te llega a pasar

Hans. Déjala yo la ayudare

Eugene. Que no ves que necesita ayuda

Hans. Yo se la brindare

Eugene. Que no entiendes ella necesita atención medica de inmediato

Hans. No dejare que te la lleves

Eugene. No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo tú no eres nadie para Elsa

Hans. Claro que no soy su amigo

Eugene. Quizás pero yo soy parte de su familia

Hans. No te lo permitiré

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Hay no hay que regresar

Kristoff. No Anna primero hay que ayudarte a ti

Anna. Está bien vamos (Decía muy triste y preocupada)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eugene. Hans entiende que si no recibe atención médica podría resultar muy mal

Hans. Pero

Eugene. Dices ser su amigo pero no te preocupas por ella

Hans. Eso no es cierto Elsa es la persona más importante para mi

Eugene. Y entonces

Hans. Está bien vamos de regreso a Arendell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Tienes frio

Anna. Un poco

Kristoff iba a abrazar a Anna pero se arrepintió

Kristoff. Ven acá

Anna. Gracias

Kristoff. (Sonrojado) no importa y recuerdas que dije que eran mis amigos pues más bien son familia…cuando era solo un niño solo tenía a Sven hasta que ellos nos acogieron

Anna. Eso hicieron por ti

Kristoff. Así es pero a veces pueden ser impropios y bastantes pesados pero tranquila tienen buenas intenciones te agradaran

Anna. Kristoff se escuchan maravillosos

Kristoff. Bien esta es mi familia

Anna. Son rocas

Olaf. Está loco yo lo distraigo y tu corres

Kristoff. Hola que tal

Olaf. Hola familia de Sven (susurrando) Anna porque te quiero insisto en que corras (con voz normal) oí que en el amor son expertos (susurrando) por que no corres

Anna. Ah bueno yo ya me voy

Kristoff. No Anna espera

Pero las rocas comenzaron a moverse

Bulda. ¡Kristoff volvió!

Olaf. Kristoff volvió esperen Kristoff

Bulda. Dame tu ropa para lavar

Kristoff. No me quedare a cambiar pero y el abuelo Pabbie

Throll niño. Está durmiendo pero mira me creció un hongo

Throll niño 2. Conseguí mi cristal de Fuego

Throll. Elimine un gran cálculo

Throll Niño. Kristoff levántame

Kristoff. Has crecido

Anna. Throlls son throlls

Lo que había dicho Anna hiso que todos los throlls se dieran cuenta de su presencia

Bulda. Invito a una chica

Todos los throlls. ¡A una chica!

Anna. Kristoff que pasa

Kristoff. Tu solo sigue la corriente

Bulda. Lindos ojos cabello lindo nariz funcional dientes fuertes. Oh si ella es perfecta para nuestro querido Kristoff

Anna. No esperen

Kristoff. No no la traje para eso

Anna. No soy no somos

_**¿Qué te asusta, linda?**_

_**¿Qué te impide amar a este hombre?**_

_**¿Será lo torpe de su andar?  
Troll Macho 1:**_

_**¿O que escupe al charlar?  
Troll Hembra 1:**_

_**¿O la forma tan extraña de sus pies?  
Troll Macho 2:**_

_**Al parecer se baña bien**_

_**Y aunque huele un poco raro  
Bulda:**_

_**No hay otro más sensible  
Bulda y Cliff:**_

_**Y tan dulce como él...**_

_**Requiere algunas reparaciones**_

_**Tiene fallas tal vez  
Troll Hembra 2:**_

_**Es raro su cerebro  
Troll Macho 2:**_

_**Su amigo es un reno  
Dúo de Throlls:**_

_**No es una conducta natural  
Pequeño grupo de throlls:**_

_**Requiere algunas reparaciones**_

_**Pero es seguro que**_

_**Es posible repararlo**_

_**Con sólo un poco de amor  
Kristoff:**_

_**Podemos dejar de hablar de esto**_

_**Tenemos un serio y raro problema, ¿sí?  
Bulda:**_

_**De acuerdo... Cuéntame, linda.**_

_**¿Es que un sustín lo hará correr?  
Troll Macho 3:**_

_**¿O que sociable no va a ser?  
Troll niño:**_

_**O que prefiere hacer pipí al exterior  
Anna:**_

_**No necesitaba saber eso  
Cliff:**_

_**O no te entra en la cabeza**_

_**Que su pelo es de princesa  
Throlls Mujeres:**_

_**O que disimula sus virtudes tantas son...  
Todos los trolls:**_

_**Requiere algunas reparaciones**_

_**Y tiene un piojo o dos  
Kristoff:**_

_**No es cierto  
Todos los throlls:**_

_**Si vive aislado es algo claro**_

_**Necesita abrazos con decisión**_

_**Requiere algunas reparaciones**_

_**Y hay una solución**_

_**El modo ideal de repararlo**_

_**Es logrando su unión  
Kristoff:**_

_**Quieren oírme. Ella ya está comprometida, ¿entienden?  
Cliff:**_

_**Ella requiere reparaciones  
Troll Macho 4:**_

_**Algo muy menor  
Troll Macho 5:**_

_**Su compromiso no es arraigo fijo  
Troll Niño:**_

_**Y además no hay anillo ahí  
Throlls Machos:**_

_**Ella requiere reparaciones**_

_**Confusa ella está**_

_**Quita el novio del camino y ya**_

_**Arreglado quedará...  
Bulda:**_

_**No decimos que lo cambies**_

_**No es fácil hacerlo así**_

_**Pero es tan fuerte el amor**_

_**Que puede transformar**_

_**No decides bien sintiendo**_

_**Angustia o temor**_

_**Más si derramas el amor  
Throlls Hembras: Si derramas el amor  
Bulda y throlls hembras:**_

_**¡Provocas lo mejor!**_

_**¡Amar te hará mejor!  
Todos los throlls:**_

_**Amar te hará mejor**_

_**Todos necesitan reparaciones**_

_**Y esa es la verdad  
Cliff:**_

_**Padre**_

_**Troll Hembra 3:**_

_**Hermana  
Troll Macho 6:**_

_**Hermano  
Todos los throlls:**_

_**Unidos todos**_

_**Hay que apoyarnos y ayudar**_

_**Todos necesitan reparaciones**_

_**Más si hay que decidir  
Olaf:**_

_**La reparación perfecta**_

_**Del que debe repararse  
Todos los throlls:**_

_**Es el amor de verdad**_

_**Es el amor de verdad**_

_**Tu amor...  
Troll Sacerdote:**_

_**¿Ahora Anna aceptas a Kristoff como tu trolejítimo...?  
Anna: ¿Que yo qué?  
Troll Sacerdote:**_

_**Es una boda...  
Throlls:**_

_**Amor...**_

Kristoff. esta helada


	18. Regresaron

_**Bien mis queridos lectores les doy una compensación por no haber actualizado por casi una semana espero que me disculpen por no hacerlo es que me quede sin inspiración y si sé que es molesto volver a leer lo mismo solo que lo quise hacer para que supieran más de la historia lamento haber repetido escenas pero no es una persona cercana a mí me lo recomendó lamento si los moleste con eso en el cap. Anterior-**_

_**Hans. Y sí que te tardaste**_

_**Yo. Que haces tú aquí no te invite a aparecer en el fic**_

_**Hans. Si pero los de seguridad no son listos**_

_**Yo. Y que quieres**_

_**Hans. Saber qué harás conmigo**_

_**Yo. No no lo sabrás solo lo aras leyendo**_

_**Hans. Ya que**_

_**Yo. Disfruten el cap. ;3**_

Gran Pabbie. Pronto pronto tráela hacia a mi

Kristoff. Si

Gran Pabbie. Anna tu vida corre peligro hay hielo en tu corazón y tu hermana lo introdujo

Kristoff. Pero tú la puedes ayudar no es cierto

Gran Pabbie. No su cabeza si podría curar pero solo un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón

Anna. Un acto de amor de verdad

Kristoff. Anna

Bulda. Tal vez un beso de amor de verdad

Kristoff. Sven ayúdanos

Kristoff. Anna que haremos

Anna. No lo sé no tengo a nadie que me ame

Kristoff. Y que hay de Hans

Anna. Él no me ama

Kristoff. Pero te miraba con una gran ternura

Anna. Si pero él no se da cuenta de que está enamorado de mi hermana

Kristoff. Y entonces como te salvaremos

Anna. (Llorando) no lo se

Kristoff. Anna…

Anna. Lo lamento no sé por qué comencé a llorar

Kristoff. (Triste) yo si lo se

Anna. A si

Kristoff. Claro que si tu si amas a Hans

Anna. (Sonrojada) claro que no

Kristoff. Anna mírate te sonrojaste estas enamorada de el

Anna. No es cierto

Kristoff. Anna te vi cuando estabas trepando la montaña y cuando él te cacho para que no cayeras tú te perdiste mirando sus ojos

Anna. Kristoff…

Y sin más se lanzó a llorar a todo lo que podía en el pecho de Kristoff

Anna. Es que tienes razón si si me he enamorado del pero jamás se lo hare saber nunca podría hacerle eso a Elsa

Kristoff. Pero y que ha de ti

Anna. Yo no quiero perder de nuevo a mi hermana

Kristoff. Si pero no es una razón suficiente tú te mereces ser feliz y además no sabes si Elsa corresponde a Hans

Anna. Claro que lo se

Kristoff. A que te refieres como puedes saberlo

Anna. En su coronación Hans bailo con Elsa y ellos casi se besan si no fuera porque en ese momento Kai llegó ellos se hubiesen besado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rapunzel. Eugene date prisa

Kai. Alteza que le sucede

Rapunzel. Estoy preocupada

Kai. No se preocupe su prometido al haber sido un ladrón se sabe defender

Rapunzel. No es por el

Kai. Y entonces de quien es

Rapunzel. De Elsa y Anna

Kai. Que ocurre con ellas ambas se saben defender, nuestra querida Elsa con sus poderes y la pequeña Anna no va sola

Rapunzel. Si pero aun así me preocupa su relación como hermanas

Kai. Ellas lo podrán resolver

Rapunzel. Si pero con la llegada del príncipe Hans si su relación no era buena gracias a los poderes de Elsa que pasara ahora con ellas

Kai. Hum a que se refiere

Rapunzel. Hans esta enamorado de Elsa pero siente algo por Anna, y no estoy segura de algo si es que Elsa corresponde a sus sentimientos y Anna no me cabe duda que al ser al primer amigo además de Elsa ella si se enamorara eso podría lastimar a una de las dos y acabar con su relación

Kai. Pues creo que tiene razón y yo si estoy seguro

Rapunzel. De que

Kai. De que su majestad la reina Elsa esta igualmente enamorada del joven príncipe de las Islas del Sur

Rapunzel. Y como esta tan seguro

Kai. Por qué lo presencie

Rapunzel. Que

Kai. Si si no fuera por mi interrupción ellos se hubiesen besado

Rapunzel. ¡Que!

Kai. Shhh guarde silencio

Rapunzel. Pero está seguro de lo que vio

Kai. Si así es

Rapunzel. Esto es peor de lo que yo imaginaba

Kai. Si pero hay que tener esperanza en que ellas sabrán arreglar las cosas juntas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero en ese momento Rapunzel vio por la ventana como Eugene regresaba con Hans y Elsa en brazos


	19. Déjame ir

Rapunzel. ¡Eugene, Elsa!

Eugene. Hola preciosa

Rapunzel. Que que le sucedió a mi prima

Eugene. Hum yo…..n...no lo...s…s…se

Rapunzel. ¡Eugene Fitzgherber que le sucedió a Elsa!

Hans. Se golpeó la cabeza y no grites por favor

Rapunzel. ¡Qu…que!

Hans. Silencio ahora espera, llama a un doctor y te lo contare todo

Rapunzel. Está bien

Gerda. Mi niña mi pequeña Elsa que le sucedió

Hans. Donde está el duque del reino de las comadrejas

Gerda. Quien

Hans. Usted sabe muy bien a quien me refiero

Gerda. Yo no sé dónde está no lo veo desde ayer

Hans. Demonios esa sabandija me las pagara

Gerda. Me retiro joven Hans

Eugene. Y Elsa como sigue

Hans. Igual sigue sin despertar

Eugene. Tranquilo hombre ella se recuperara y la veras de nuevo

Hans. A que te refieres

Eugene. A ella la podrás engañar y hasta a ti mismo pero a mí no

Hans. (Sonrojado) no…no… se…a…a…que…t…t…te…refie…res

Eugene. Eso ni la despistada de Anna te lo creerían

Hans. De que hablas Elsa es una miga

Eugene. Si pero una amiga muy especial

Hans. (Sonrojado) si

Eugene. Y por qué no se lo has dicho

Hans. Decirle que

Eugene. Lo perdidamente enamorado que estas de ella

Hans. (Rojo como un tomate) ¡Que!

Eugene. Ves ni tú lo puedes ocultar, vamos hombre admítelo

Hans. Hablemos de eso después ya llego el doctor

Rapunzel. Es por aquí

Doctor. Bien déjenme hacerle un pequeño chequeo

Hans. Y bien tiene algo malo

Doctor. No joven solo sufrió un golpe muy fuerte pero no tiene nada malo

Hans. Qué bueno

Doctor. Pero me gustaría saber cómo sucedió

Hans. Bien como usted sabrá la reina Elsa huyo después de la fiesta de su coronación debido a que gracias a la princesa Anna ella dio a conocer sus poderes

Doctor. Continúe

Hans. Pues ella estaba bien hasta que llegaron los hombres de Weseltownio

Rapunzel. Como dices

Hans. Si ellos llegaron y la atacaron entonces ella solo se defendió pero al bajar la guardia uno de sus hombres le dispararía pero yo desvié la flecha pero esta hiso que cayera un hermoso candelabro de hielo, y Elsa al querer amortiguar el golpe corrió pero ella debido a los fragmentos de este en el suelo cayo y se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que ella perdiera el conocimiento

Doctor. Ya veo ella solo necesita descansar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. la reina Elsa es una gran amenaza ella debe de ser ejecutada de inmediato

Albert. Eso no es posible duque

Duque de W. como que no ella es una amenaza

Alexander. No permitiremos que usted hable a si de nuestra soberana

Duque de W. ella es un monstruo una hechicera

Mikael. Concuerdo con usted pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

John. No es así caballeros

Mikael. Y usted quien es

John. Solo un joven aristócrata que presencio los actos de la reina

Albert. Bien tiene nuestra atención

John. Ella casi mata a dos hombres

Alexander. Cállate estoy seguro que solo estas disfrazando la verdad

John. No querido caballero es la realidad

Mikael. De ser así y que la reina si haya cometido esos crimines debemos hacer algo

John. Yo les sugiero que la manden al calabozo y después decidan qué hacer con ella

Albert. Bien lo haremos pero no la condenaremos a muerte jamás

John. Me retiro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Elsa vamos despierta

Mikael. Llévensela

Hans. Que no a donde la llevan

Mikael. Al calabozo

Hans. Que ustedes no pueden hacer algo así

Mikael. Si podemos la reina es una gran amenaza para todos

Hans. No se lo permitiré no permitiré que le hagan eso a Elsa

Duque de W. Quítese príncipe Hans osino a usted también se le llevara al calabozo por atentar junto a esta hechicera en contra de  
Arendell

Hans. No no los dejare

Mikael. Quítelo del camino

Guardia. A sus órdenes

Dicho esto el guardia golpeo a Hans y lo dejo inconsciente y después de eso se llevaron a Elsa al calabozo

Elsa. (Despertando) ah

Se asusta al ver donde estaba, y corre hacia la ventana pero no lo logra ya que la habían encadenado sus manos. Ella mira con pavor sus manos así, pero aun así ella no se rinde y toma una nueva postura para poder observar por la ventana y lo logro estirándose más allá

Elsa. Pero que he hecho

En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse

Elsa. Por qué me trajiste aquí

Hans. Elsa déjame que te explique, yo no lo hice los de tu corte dieron la orden y además yo te traje aquí por atención medica no quería que que te lastimaran

Elsa. Pero soy un peligro para Arendell….tienes que decirles que me liberen

Hans. Elsa no puedo, a mi igual me querían enviar al calabozo

Elsa. Que

Hans. Si a mí igual me lo quería hacer

Duque de W. vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí a dos jóvenes empedernidos

Elsa. Qué hace usted aquí

Duque de W. príncipe Hans lárguese de aquí

Hans. No lo hare

Duque de W. esperaba que dijeras eso. Guardias llévenselo de aquí

Elsa. Hans

Duque de W. bien ahora que estamos a solas

Elsa. Que quiere

Duque de W. Bien querida escuche todo y si quieres que te liberemos devuélvenos lo que nos pertenece

Elsa. No sé a qué se refiere con eso

Duque de W. por ahora solo queremos de regresó al verano

Elsa. Que no entiende no se hacerlo…. ¡déjeme ir!

Duque de W. jamás

Elsa. Bien traiga a Hans

Duque de W. está bien… ¡tráiganlo!

Elsa. Hans estas bien

Hans. (Adolorido) he estado mejor

Elsa. Que le hicieron

Duque de W. lo que se les hace a los traidores

Elsa. Como se atreve a hablar de traiciones

Duque de W. me voy

Elsa. Hans estas bien no te hirieron demasiado

Hans. Tranquila Elsa estoy bien, y tranquila yo hablare con los miembros de la corte para que te dejen ir lo intentare

Elsa. No por ahora no trae a Anna

Hans. Elsa, Anna aún no ha vuelto

Elsa. Pero yo creí que tú ibas con ella

Hans. Así era pero tú la echaste del palacio y yo me escondí después de eso no supe nada mas de ella excepto que esta con Kristoff

Elsa. Está bien pero ahora vete si

Hans. Elsa

Elsa. Hans por favor estoy preocupada por favor ve y ayuda a mi prima y a su prometido

Hans. Lo intentare

Dicho esto Hans se fue y Elsa se quedó sola en el frio y húmedo calabozo

Elsa. No no nooo

Decía Elsa al ver que los brazaletes que llevaba en sus manos comenzaban a congelarse


	20. Salvame

Kristoff. Anna resiste

Anna. Kristoff tengo frio

Kristoff. Solo resiste…..rápido Sven

Olaf. Los veo en el castillo

Kristoff. Que no te vean Olaf

A lo lejos

Olaf. Hola

Mujer. ¡Aaahh!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guardia. Es la princesa Anna

Kai. Las puertas

Ana Beth. Anna mi niña

Gerda. Estas helada

Kristoff. Busque al príncipe Hans de inmediato

Kai. Gracias

Kristoff. Manténganla a salvo

Dicho esto las puertas fueron cerradas

Kristoff. Vámonos Sven

Sven. Gruñido huuurn **(nota: lo lamento pero es que no supe cómo escribirlo)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Oh Elsa te lo prometo yo te sacare de ahí

Flash Back.

_**Elsa. Hans estas bien no te hirieron demasiado**_

_**Hans. Tranquila Elsa estoy bien, y tranquila yo hablare con los miembros de la corte para que te dejen ir lo intentare**_

_**Elsa. No por ahora no trae a Anna**_

_**Hans. Elsa, Anna aún no ha vuelto**_

_**Elsa. Pero yo creí que tú ibas con ella**_

_**Hans. Así era pero tú la echaste del palacio y yo me escondí después de eso no supe nada mas de ella excepto que esta con Kristoff**_

_**Elsa. Está bien pero ahora vete si**_

_**Hans. Elsa**_

_**Elsa. Hans por favor estoy preocupada por favor ve y ayuda a mi prima y a su prometido**_

_**Hans. Lo intentare**_

Fin Del Flash Back.

Hans. No sé como pero lo lograre

John. Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

Hans. John que haces tú aquí

John. Así se le habla a un amigo

Hans. Un amigo

John. Si el único que has tenido

Hans. No me hagas reír mis únicas amigas han sido mi madre la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna tu solo eras mi tutor

John. Oh con que eso crees

Hans. No lo creo lo sé y sabes ya no quiero formar parte de tu tonto plan

John. No puedes dejarlo querido amigo

Hans. Elsa no se lo merece ella es buena, gentil, amable, lista

John. Creía haberte enseñado bien pero veo que no

Hans. Ha enserio no me digas

John. Veo que no recuerdas la regla número uno

Hans. No ya no la recuerdo

John. Bien te la tendré que volver a decir no se mezclan los sentimientos con el trabajo puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con los sentimiento de la víctima pero nunca nunca debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos

Hans. Esa si la recuerdo muy bien y tú mismo lo has dicho hacia a una víctima jamás hacia a una amiga

John. No deseaba tener que recurrir a esto pero no me dejas opción

Hans. Nunca escúchame bien nunca traicionare a Elsa jamás, ahora me largo de aquí

John. Enserio ni siquiera lo harías por tu madre

Hans paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras no podía y tampoco quería creer en sus palabras ese torpe incompetente tenía a su madre y lo amenazaba con ella

Hans. Disculpa que has dicho

John. Lo que oíste

Hans. Si crees que caeré en ese truco barato te equivocas

Duque de W. harías bien en escucharnos

Hans. ¡Tú! Que haces tú aquí

Duque de W. escucha principito de mami si no haces lo decimos tu madre será la que page las consecuencias de tus actos entendiste

Hans. Jajajajajaj y acaso creen que ustedes pudieron raptar a mi madre

John. El no pero yo si

Hans. Haber dime como mi madre nunca ha necesitado a un guardia para defenderse porque ella sabe el manejo de la espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

John. Cierto pero algo con que nadie jamás sospecharía era de mí ya que tu madre me tuvo una gran confianza y eso fue siempre al enseñarle a su pequeño niño a defenderse a sus estudios y sobre todo porque según ella yo era un gran amigo tuyo

Hans. Y

John. Tu madre siempre toma a la misma hora su dulce te de rosas y limón no es cierto siempre a las tres

Hans. Y eso que tiene que ver

John. Tú mismo lo has dicho ella jamás ha tenido un guardia cerca y eso me lo hiso más fácil solo unas pocas pizcas de un fuerte somnífero en su té y ella cayó en mis brazos

Hans. Que eso eso no es cierto

Duque de W. si no nos crees ve al muelle y entra en mi barco y ve a las mazmorras y ahí yace tu madre sumida en un profundo sueño

Hans. Bien y sabes iré ahora mismo a checar que su historia sea verídica

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. No puede ser debo decidir entre las dos mujeres a las que más amo

Kai. Príncipe Hans oh gracias a dios aquí esta

Hans. Ah…..Anna que te paso

Anna. Bésame Hans por favor vamos hazlo ahora

Hans. Eh tranquila tranquila

Ana Beth. Los dejamos a solas

Hans. Anna que fue lo que te sucedió

Anna. Hans debes besarme

Hans. Anna no puedo

Pero en ese instante Anna cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor

Hans. Anna

Anna. Hans Elsa me golpeo con sus poderes y solo un acto de amor de verdad me salvara

Hans. Un beso entonces

Anna. Así es

Hans. Muy bien lo hare

Hans se acercaba al rostro de Anna muy lentamente mientras que Anna deseaba que funcionase pero….


	21. La verdad salio a la luz

Anna y Hans estaban a punto Hans estaba a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de su cara que ella sentía su respiración, pero ella recordó a Elsa en ese justo momento y pensó lo mal que se pondría Elsa si ella hacia tal cosa además de que ella sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Hans hacia su hermana

Anna. No Hans no puedo

Hans. Pero Anna que hay de lo que me acabas de decir

Anna. Hans no puedo no puedo hacerle eso

Hans. Hacerle, hacerle qué cosa a quien

Anna. A Elsa

Hans. Pero eso no entiendo que tiene que ver

Anna. Que cosa (con lágrimas en los ojos) tú la amas y ella a ti

Hans. Pero como sabes que ella me corresponde

Anna. Ves lo admites fui una tonta al creer que funcionaria el beso

Hans. Tu dijiste que un acto de amor de amor verdadero porque conmigo

Anna. Acaso no es obvio

Hans. No no lo es

Anna. Yo también me enamore de ti

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. hace más frio a cada minuto, yo opino que hagamos algo al respecto ahora mismo

Albert. No duque debemos esperar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John. Vaya vaya vaya miren que tenemos aquí

Hans. John que haces tú aquí

Anna. John…

John. Es cierto me presento

Hans. Anna lo conoces

John. No exactamente pero ahora si John. Tutor de Hans he hijo del duque de Weselton

Anna. Que

Hans. De donde lo conoces Anna responde

Anna. Yo….

John. Hans y tus modales nunca se deben tratar a una dama así

Hans. Cállate y tú contéstame

Anna. Lo conocí en el bosque cuando él y yo hablamos

Hans. Y de que hablaron

John. De cosas que no te importan a ti

Hans. Estoy hablando con Anna

John. No creo que sea una buena idea por que debes elegir traicionar a la gente que confió en ti o traicionar a la persona que te amo toda tu vida

Hans. A que te refieres

John. El somnífero era muy poderoso y con el hielo consumiendo el reino a mas no poder hará que el hilo se quiebre y con ende los barcos igualmente

Hans. Que no es eso no no es cierto

John. Y bien cuál es tu decisión

Hans. Lo lamento Anna por favor perdóname

John. No no no estas mal nada más te iras así no lo creo ya que ella morirá congelada le diré la verdad no lo crees

Hans. Has lo que quieras

John. Bien le diré todo

Anna. Todo todo sobre que

John. Oh Anna si al menos hubiera alguien aquí que te amara

Anna. Que

John. Como sabrás Hans es el decimotercer hijo haya jamás será rey tenía que casarse para acceder al trono en otra parte Elsa era la mejor opción, pero ella era su amiga mientras que tu tú estabas tan sedienta de amor que yo idee un plan muy ingenioso pero muy arriesgado pero jamás conté con que este tonto se enamoraría de tu linda hermana, pero yo jamás conté con la existencia de los poderes de Elsa y mucho menos que él ya era sabedor de ellos. Aunque eso nos lo deje más fácil ya que tú en tu torpeza la fuiste a buscar y Elsa ella se condenó así misma lo único que debe hacer es recuperar el invierno y deshacerse de Elsa

Anna. Tú no eres rival para Elsa

John. (Tomándola del rostro) no tu no fuiste rival para Elsa mientras que el será el héroe que salvara a Arendell de la destrucción

Anna. No te saldrás con la tuya

John. Oh creo que ya lo hice

Dicho esto John se llevó a Hans y dejo a Anna encerrada

Anna. No

Pero el cabello de Anna se volvió completamente blanco haciéndola caer por el inminente frio dentro de ella

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. No debiste de hacerle eso a Anna cuando todo esto termine personalmente acabare contigo

John. Cuida tu boca mocoso que si yo quiero ahora mismo acabo con la vida de tu querida madre ahora sigues mis ordenes entendiste

Hans. Q…ue quieres que haga

John. Que te hagas pasar por el nuevo esposo de Anna y la des por muerte y…

Hans. Que eso jamás

John. No he terminado aún también deberás condenar a tu amada Elsa

Hans. No eso jamás

John. No pido realmente nada y tú decides es la mujer que te ha amado por toda tu vida o la mujer que tu amas ahora

Hans. (Pensando) no puedo no puedo decidir entre las dos son las personas más importantes para mí pero yo sé que Elsa saldrá de esto sola y eso me dejara más tiempo para salvar a mi madre pondré a prueba de fuego mis conocimientos en el arte del engaño

John. Y bien que decides

Hans. Muy bien hare lo que digas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duque de W. hace más frio a cada segundo

Dignatario Ingles. Príncipe Hans

Hans. La princesa Anna nos dejo

Duque de W. Qué pero que le sucedió

Hans. Fue atacada por la reina Elsa

Duque de W. Su hermana lo hiso

Hans. Al decir nuestros votos matrimoniales murió Anna en mis brazos

Albert. Que votos matrimoniales

Alexander. Pero usted no era su pretendiente

Hans. Si pero ella y yo nos amábamos y decidimos hacerlo

Hans. Ella murió en mis brazos (decía Hans sollozando)

Duque de W. eso despeja cualquier duda la Reina Elsa es un monstruo y corremos riesgo con ella con vida

Dignatario Francés. Príncipe Hans Arendell está bajo sus órdenes que haremos

Hans. Se le acusa a la reina Elsa de traición y queda sentenciada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Oh no

Guardia. Muévanse rápido es peligrosa

Elsa al escuchar eso sabía que solo significaba una cosa ella debía irse ahora mismo de ahí, así que volvió a intentar liberarse

Guardia 2. Rápido abran la puerta

Guardia 3. Está congelada

Guardia 4. Empujen

Guardia. Cuidado

Cuando uno de los guardias advirtió era ya que el calabozo había sido derrumbado dejando libre a Elsa y no solo eso sino también los brazaletes de las manos de Elsa estaban rotos y tirados en el frio suelo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se veía una figura correr en la espesa tormenta

Elsa. No

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Ayuda

La puerta comenzaba a Hacer un ruido que indicaba que alguien intentaba abrir

Anna. Ayuda por favor

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a…..


	22. La Tormenta

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Olaf

Olaf. Oh que bien….Anna

Anna. (Susurrando) Olaf

Olaf al ver con mucho frío a Anna se acercó a la chimenea y la quiso encender pero no lo hiso porque su brazo quedo ahí pero ya cuando lo saco de ahí prendió la chimenea

Anna. Olaf no te acerques

Olaf. Así que esto es el calor….es muy bello….pero no lo toques

Anna. Olaf te vas a derretir aléjate

Olaf. No me iré de aquí hasta encontrar un acto de amor de verdad que te salve tienes alguna idea

Anna. Ni siquiera sé que es el amor

Olaf. No te preocupes yo si… amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la tuya recuerdas cuando Kristoff corrió para salvarte y dejarte con Hans y ya nunca más volver

Anna. Kristoff me ama

Olaf. Es verdad no sabes nada del amor

Anna. Olaf mírate te estas derritiendo

Olaf. Vale la pena por ciertas personas

Anna. Si

Olaf. Aunque no creo que sea bueno en este preciso momento

Pero en ese instante una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana

Olaf. No te preocupes yo me hago carg…..espera hay algo afuera….son Kristoff y Sven y vienen muy rápido

Anna. Es verdad

Olaf. Creo que me equivoque Kristoff no te ama lo suficiente para dejarte

Anna. Olaf ayúdame

Olaf. No no no no tú quédate junto al calor del fuego

Anna. Olaf tengo que ir

Olaf. Por que

Anna. Tu qué crees

Olaf. Oh oh ya se él es tu acto de amor de verdad él es como un guapo y apestoso rey de los renos

Pero en ese momento el hielo empezó a apoderarse de la habitación

Olaf. Rápido Anna salgamos de aquí

Pero Olaf vio que era lo mismo por ese lado

Olaf por este lado

Pero sucedió lo mismo que con el otro lado

Olaf. Nos atrapo

En ese instante todo el hielo y la nieve comenzó a cubrir cada parte del corredor en donde estaban dejando ver solamente un lienzo blanco por la ventana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Elsa luchaba por divisar algo a su vista pero no lo lograba ya que la tormenta que ella misma había causado era muy grande

Elsa. No

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf con todas sus fuerzas empujaba la ventana para poder salir y al hacerlo casi cae si no fuera porque Anna lo sujeto

Olaf. Deslízate Anna

Anna así lo hiso debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que había, logro llegar al suelo sin ningún inconveniente

Olaf. Lo logramos (decía Olaf como una gran bola de nieve pero se la quitó sacudiéndose) corre corre corre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado cerca de Arendell se encontraba Kristoff luchando con el clima para llegar con Anna

Kristoff. Más rápido amigo

Decía él ya que no quería no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a Anna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Gritando) oh Kristoff

Mientras Olaf luchaba por quedarse completo pero fue un intento sin remedio por que el viento se lo comenzaba a llevar y a separar

Olaf. No te detengaaas

Anna. Kristoff

Decía ella gritando pero a ambos los separaban una densa tormenta de nieve y no solo eso sino que también los barcos de las demás naciones

Kristoff. Rápido rápido

Pero no muy lejos del debido al frio en el Diordo se empezaba a romper causándole aún más problemas y no solamente a él sino que también a Anna ya que ella lo podía observar mucho mejor ya que ella iba a pie

Anna. (Pensando) tengo que seguir no puedo detenerme

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamiento ella bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y noto como se iban tornando azules y como era su piel parecida al diseño de copos de nieve

Anna. (Asustada) no por favor

Un barco cerca de Kristoff no soporto más la presión del aire y del Frio y comenzó a deshacerse causando que mientras Kristoff corría en Sven hacia a Anna le causara unos inconvenientes muy grandes, el esquivaba lo que lograba divisar su vista y logro salir del diámetro del barco pero este término cayendo y al caer rompiera el hielo.

Sven para hacer algo arrojo a Kristoff del otro lado de la gran grieta que estaba en el hielo haciendo que este cayera al agua helada

Kristoff. Sven

Pero en ese momento salió del agua Sven

Kristoff. Buen chico

Anna lentamente era consumida por el hielo al punto que para ella era casi imposible avanzar y hablar ocasionando que lo que comenzaron siendo gritos de auxilio ahora eran solo susurros

Anna. Kristoff

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John. Bien esto se está saliendo de control que haremos

Duque de W. seguir el plan

John. Cual

Duque de W. Donde entrara nuestro estimado Hans

John. Y exactamente como lo haremos

Duque de W. no correría el riesgo de que el en realidad fuera a mi barco así que mande a traer al castillo a su madre es hora de que ella sirva de algo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Esto no puede ser Elsa donde estas ahora más que nunca sé que nunca estuvo bien seguir las ordenes de alguien que no fuera importante para mi

John. Que ahora te arrepientes pues ahórrate tus tormentos para después

Hans. De que hablas ahora

John. Tú le vas a dar fin a este invierno de una buena vez….

Hans. Si acaso crees que yo lo hare te equivocas jamás le haré daño a Elsa

Duque de W. supuse que dirías algo así, que pena jamás creí que tendría que hacerlo pero la situación lo amerita o matas a Elsa o yo asesino a tu madre


	23. El amor descongela

Hans. No te atrevas a amenazarme sabandija (decía Hans desenvainado su espada)

John. Eres un completo tonto al creer que puedes atacarnos yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes inepto

Duque de W. tráiganla aquí

Guarda espaldas 1. A sus órdenes señor

Duque de W. no deseas creerlo te lo demuestro aquí está tu dulce madre sumida en su sueño

Hans. Madre….que le hicieron malditos

John. No no no donde quedaron tus modales

Hans. Y donde quedo tu respeto

John. Tienes razón pero siempre fue este el plan siempre fue esto lo que quise hacer de hecho desde el primer momento en que yo pise tus tierras ya estaba todo ideado

Hans. A que te refieres

John. Como te utilizaría para mis propósitos

Duque de W. ahora querido Hans ve por la reina la asesinas y a cambio nosotros te devolvemos a tu querida y dulce madre entendiste o sino la mato ante tus ojos

John. Tú decides siempre fue tu decisión

Hans. (Pensando) demonios estoy entre la espada y la pared sea cual sea mi decisión será mala si elijo salvar a Elsa veré morir a mi madre pero si elijo salvarla a ella será mucho peor tendré que matar a mi dulce Elsa yo con mis manos… ¡no no puede ser que no haya otra salida! Tengo que idear una salida al fin y al cabo es cierto John fue un gran maestro en el arte del engaño

Duque de W. bien que dices Hans yo asesino o tú lo haces

Hans. Deja en paz a mi madre lo hare pero se los advierto después de que acabe esto ustedes serán los siguientes en morir

Dicho esto Hans salió de la habitación y poco después del castillo a buscar a Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Kristoff

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Hay no

Hans. Elsa… de esto no puedes escapar

Elsa. Solo cuida de mi hermana y ya

Hans. Tu hermana…regreso de la montaña débil y helada…dijo que congelaste su corazón

Elsa. No

Hans. Yo trate de salvarla…pero ya era tarde

Elsa. (Pensando) no esto no puede ser cierto

Hans. Su piel era de hielo su cabello se tornó blanco

Elsa. Que

Hans. Ella ya no existe por tu culpa

Elsa. No (pensando) no por favor Hans ríete y dime que fue una broma no puede ser Anna no puede estar….no no que he hecho

Dicho eso ella cayo rendida y se dejó llevar por su dolor y rompió en llanto, al estar en ese estado la nieve junto con la tormenta cesaron causando un entorno con si el tiempo de hubiese parado ya que los copos de nieve que caían quedaron suspendidos en el aire

Pero en otra parte no muy lejos se encontraba Anna parada ya que el frio que estaba en su cuerpo no se lo permitía, pero levanto su vista y encontró una silueta

Anna. Kristoff

Mientras del otro lado Kristoff igual vio esa silueta que tanto había estado buscando

Kristoff. (Gritando) Anna

Anna con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzaba a avanzar pero volteo y observo como Hans sacaba su espada y la apuntaba en contra de su hermana

Anna. Elsa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Pensando) como es posible que vaya a hacer esto no no puedo hacerle eso a la mujer que amo no jamás lo hare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John. Por qué se estará tardando tanto

Pero lo que no había notado John era como poco a poco comenzaba a despertar la reina Annelisse

Annelisse. (Susurrando)Donde estoy…John… que hace el aquí

John. Pronto tampoco necesitare al inútil de mi padre solo debo esperar a que el inútil de Hans mate a Elsa así solo quedara el en mi camino

Annelisse. (Pensando)Que no es posible Hans jamás se atrevería a matar a Elsa su única amiga verdadera no puedo permitirlo

John. Y creer que lo único que necesite que hiciera que Hans traicionara a sus sentimientos fue a su madre pero es cierto ellas siempre lo ha amado y decidió salvarla aunque significara terminar con la vida de su amada pero que imbécil fue al dejarse gobernar por sus sentimiento pero bueno así son los débiles

Annelisse. (Pensando) ya me lo suponía que mí querido Hans terminaría enamorándose de su mejor amiga Elsa pero debo detener esto ya que por mi culpa Hans está a punto de cometer un grave error

Pero la reina Annelisse miro hacia a un lado y encontró una espada y sí que tenía mucha suerte de no estar encadenada o amarrada con alguna cuerda

Annelisse. No dejare que lo hagas Jon primero muerta a que mi hijo haga tal atrocidad

John. Pero miren quien ha despertado si no es la dulce y dormilona reina de las Islas del Sur

Annelisse. Cállate traidor

John. Lo siento pero yo no lucho con damas me voy

Annelisse. Regresa aquí cobarde

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. (Pensando) pero si n lo hago la otra mujer que he amado más en mi vida mi querida madre morirá

Hans al no poder resolver su problema dejo caer su espada junto con él y solo se limitó a llorar por lo incapaz de hacer algo al respecto

John. Ese maldito no cumplió con el trato pero bien yo lo hare

Hans. Perdón perdón Elsa yo no quiero esto jamás lo quise

Elsa. A que te refieres Hans

Pero Elsa volteo la mirada y encontró la espada

Elsa. Hans…

Hans. Lo lamento pero tenía que hacerlo ellos tienen a mi madre

Elsa. No importa yo soy un monstruo

Hans. Eso no es cierto tú no eres un monstruo

Elsa. Si lo soy le arrebate la vida a mi hermana a la persona a la cual he amado más en mi vida

Hans. No no lo hiciste Anna sigue con vida

Elsa. Pero tú dijiste

Hans. Se lo que dije pero solo así conseguiría que la tormenta cesara

Elsa. Hans…

Elsa al saber tal cosa no lo supo retener abrazo a Hans con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese presioso momento no duraría

John. Que tenemos aquí dos jóvenes enamorados

Hans. Que quieres John

John. Poder poder para acabar con todos eso quiero yo, no me he esforzado tanto para que un mocoso enamorado me detenga ahora, si no pudiste matar a Elsa yo lo hare y no solo acabare con ella sino que también contigo. John levanto la espada y la iba clavar justo en el pecho de Elsa pero Hans la tomo entre sus brazos pero no sintió nada solo escucho un fuerte grito que decía no

Anna había renunciado a su salvación por salvar a Elsa y a Hans pero lo valía para ella morir por las personas que más amaba, ella se había colocado entre la espada y ellos dos pero en el momento en que la espada la toco ella ya era de hielo

Solo se limitó a gritar esto:

Anna. ¡Noooooo!

John salió expulsado cuando la espada choco contra la fría estatua de Anna la espada de Hans que al tocarla se rompió.

Elsa Al voltear se encontró con la peor escena que ella podría presenciar, encontró a su amada Hermana convertida en una espantosa estatua de hielo ahí parada enfrente de ellos protegiéndolos

Elsa. ¡Anna! no Anna no no por favor no

Solo miro a su hermana en ese estado y volvió a romper en llanto mientras que Kristoff y Hans miraba la escena tristemente

Olaf. Anna

Todos miraban a Anna ahora convertida en estatua con mucha aflicción…Pero lo que nadie notaba era que desde su pecho Anna empezaba a descongelarse poco a poco

Elsa. Que Anna

Dicho eso Elsa prosiguió a abrazar a estrujar a su hermana en un confortable abrazo

Anna. Hay Elsa

Elsa. Tú te sacrificaste solo por mí

Hans, dando tu propia vida solo por salvarnos

Anna. Te adoro

Olaf. Aaahh un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón

Elsa. El amor descongela…amor es verdad…

Anna. Elsa

Elsa. Amor

Anna miraba a su hermana con muchas dudas pero al notar el suelo lo comprendió todo, Elsa lentamente iba descongelando todo Arendell

Anna. Sabía que lo lograrías

Olaf. Si sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida y por lo visto el último

Decía Olaf derritiéndose

Elsa. Ah Olaf…tranquilo amiguito (decía Elsa volviéndolo a armar solo que esta vez le hiso una pequeña nevada personal)

Olaf. Guau es mi nevada personal guau

Pero volvía a interrumpir ese encantador momento John

John. Ouh eso dolió

Kristoff y Hans ya iban a acercarse a él para acabarlo en ese preciso momento pero Elsa y Anna los detuvieron

John. Ustedes dos a ti no te habían congelado el corazón y a ti no te estaba matando

Elsa. Aquí el único muerto serás tú

Anna. y el único corazón congelado es el tuyo

Pero no tardaron en que Elsa le diera una fuerte patada y Anna le lanzara un puñetazo haciendo que cayera del barco hacia el Diordo

El momento no podía ser más bello Elsa y Anna volvieron a abrazarse mientras que Sven le indicaba a Kristoff que se acercara pero Kristoff igual hiso lo mismo con Hans pero ambos no quisieron arruinar el momento entre las dos hermanas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annelisse. Esperare un tiempo para decretar junto a ti reina Elsa la sentencia que se le dará a este traidor, veremos si mi querido esposo aprueba su comportamiento

Elsa. Le agradezco su majestad

Duque de W. esto no es aceptable fui una víctima de mi propio hijo quede traumatizado haay mi cuello hay un doctor cerca no… yo les exijo ver a la reina

Elsa. Con que quiere verme bien Arendell desde este momento y por siempre dejara de asociarse con wesiltonio

Duque de W. es Weselton… Weselton

Elsa. Oh y casi lo olvido espero que no se ponga muy cómodo por que todos los que saben o fueron participes de su plan o eran sabedores atestiguaran en su contra nos veremos duque

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Ven ven ven

Kristoff. Auch poste

Anna. Ups…lo siento…okey...okey…aquí es huy

Kristoff….

Anna. Te debía un trineo

Kristoff, esto es enserio

Anna. Siiii y es resiente el modelo

Kristoff. Ah no no lo aceptare

Anna. Lo aceptaras sin quejas ni devoluciones orden de la reina te nombro maestro y proveedor de hielo de Arendell

Kristoff. Que eso no es un titulo

Anna. Por supuesto que sí y hasta tiene un porta vasos te gusta

Kristoff. Que me encanta (dijo levantando a Anna en el aire) podría besarte…ah quisiera. Si me gustaría yo se puede podemos perdón que dije

Anna. (Besando su mejilla) se puede

Dicho eso Kristoff la beso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf. Es verano

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien mis queridos lectores esto ya está por terminarse solo unos tres o dos caps. mas y será todo pero no crean que solo será el fin y ya no claro que no hare un epilogo eventualmente y claro una continuación si es de su agrado será igual que en la encuesta está en su decisión la continuación y el epilogo solo comenten y digan lo que quieren puede ser solo una o las dos si así lo quieren, pero aquí el adelanto del próximo cap.**_

**Anna. Kristoff lo lamento no estoy segura es que estoy confundida te amo pero siento algo muy fuerte por Hans**

**Kristoff. entiendo**

_**Bien besos y abrazos nos vemos en la siguiente actualización adiós**_

_**xxxxxoooooxxoxox**_


	24. Confusión del corazón

Olaf. Es verano…

Pero Olaf se detuvo y vio una flor se acercó a ella y le dio curiosidad el olor de esta así que la olio pero al respirar el polen el estornudo haciendo que su nariz saliera disparada hacia la boca de Sven, que no tardo en comérsela o más o menos Olaf al ver eso se puso triste pero no contaba con que Sven se la volviera a poner

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Elsa se encontraba en el jardín delantero mientras muchos de sus súbditos estaban ahí

Elsa. Están listos

Pero solo recibió como respuesta muchos aplausos que le dieron a entender que era una respuesta afirmativo y ella prosiguió a con una suave patada a suelo lo congelo creando una bella pista de patinaje y no solo eso patines para todos los que estuvieran presentes, su siguiente acción fue congelar las dos fuentes y crear una pequeña nevada.

Anna. Es lindo abrir las puertas

Elsa. Nunca más las cerraremos

Dicho eso Elsa le hiso unos pequeños patines a su hermana

Anna. Elsa son muy bellos pero no se hacerlo

Elsa. Inténtalo

Kristoff. Cuidado reno pasando

Anna. Lo logre lo logre

Pero de nuevo casi se cae pero Olaf lo evito impulsándola hacia adelante

Elsa. Anda ve sé que quieres hacerlo

Anna. A que te refieres

Elsa. Quieres ir con Kristoff anda ve

Anna. No Elsa estoy bien

Elsa. Anna que sucede

Anna. No no pasó nada

Elsa. Tal vez no estuve mucho tiempo contigo pero sé que te pasó algo sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Anna. Si lo sé es solo que sucedió algo con Kris

Elsa. Acaso él te hiso algo malo

Anna. Yo diría que fue todo lo contrario

Elsa. Quieres decirme

Anna. Claro que sí pero hay otra persona que creo que quiere hablar contigo

Elsa. Eh

Hans. Todo esto es muy bello Elsa

Elsa. Gracias

Anna. Yo me voy

Hans. No, quédate

Anna. No quisiera hacer mal tercio

Hans. (Sonrojado) no claro que no yo no vino por eso

Elsa. Hans si me disculpas podemos hablar después ahora lo más importante para mí es Anna

Hans. (Confundido) ah claro

Elsa. Vamos Anna y así sirve que me dices que pasó

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Oh de nuevo eh desperdiciado mi oportunidad

Olaf. Oportunidad con que

Hans. Ah Olaf no es cierto

Olaf. Si por que

Hans. Por qué es tu nombre

Olaf. Si por que

Hans. Ahora sé lo que sintió Anna

Olaf. Por que

Hans. Por nada

Olaf. Y bien oportunidad con que

Hans. De hablar con Elsa a solas

Olaf. Por que

Hans. Es un asunto muy importante y dudo que sea de su agrado la noticia

Olaf. No estés triste Elsa no se enfadara contigo

Hans. Tal vez tengas razón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Y bien

Anna. Ah que que me decías

Elsa. Vamos Anna hasta cuando vas a seguir evadiendo el tema

Anna. Bien te lo diré todo comenzó con…

Flash back…

_**Anna. Te debía un trineo**_

_**Kristoff, esto es enserio**_

_**Anna. Siiii y es resiente el modelo**_

_**Kristoff. Ah no no lo aceptare**_

_**Anna. Lo aceptaras sin quejas ni devoluciones orden de la reina te nombro maestro y proveedor de hielo de Arendell**_

_**Kristoff. Que eso no es un titulo**_

_**Anna. Por supuesto que sí y hasta tiene un porta vasos te gusta**_

_**Kristoff. Que me encanta (dijo levantando a Anna en el aire) podría besarte…ah quisiera. Si me gustaría yo se puede podemos perdón que dije**_

_**Anna. (Besando su mejilla) se puede**_

_**Dicho eso Kristoff la beso**_

_**Luego que se separaron por falta de oxígeno Kristoff hablo**_

_**Kristoff. A yo como lamento eso**_

_**Anna. No no te disculpes todo fue mi culpa**_

_**Kristoff. Claro que n, fue mi culpa pero deseo preguntarte algo puedo**_

_**Anna. Por supuesto que puedes**_

_**Kristoff. Sentiste algo cuando te bese**_

_**Anna. Pues yo claro que si es solo que…**_

_**Kristoff. Solo que**_

_**Anna. Estoy confundida**_

_**Kristoff. Confundida**_

_**Anna. Kristoff lo lamento no estoy segura es que estoy confundida te amo pero siento algo muy fuerte por Hans**_

_**Kristoff. Entiendo**_

_**Anna. No no me mal entiendas es solo**_

_**Kristoff. No importa yo esperare y aceptare tu respuesta sea la que sea**_

_**Anna. Kristoff…**_

_**Kristoff. Oh yo lo lamento pero debo irme nos vemos después Anna**_

Fin Del flash back…

Anna. Y eso fue lo que paso

Elsa. Oh

Anna. Estas enfadada

Elsa. Por qué debería de estarlo

Anna. Por qué no eres la única que siente algo por Hans

Elsa. Ah es eso pues no yo no siento nada en especial por Hans

Anna. Como puedes hacerlo

Elsa. Hacer que

Anna. Fingir que ni te importa una persona que quieres

Elsa. Yo no estoy fingiendo

Anna. Claro que si

Elsa. Antes de que me juzgues mírate primero a ti tu eres la que estas fingiendo engañas a Kristoff dándole falsas esperanzas si realmente él te importa o como dices que lo amas deberías aclara tus sentimiento antes de hacer lo que hiciste ahora si me disculpas debo de irme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Miraba como las dos hermanas peleaban y él ya tenía una ligera sospecha de cuál era la razón de esa pelea y no estaba seguro y en parte estaba seguro que era por el

Hans. Rayos esto se está complicando si sigue como esta lo único que pasara es que ellas dos se peleen y no se vuelvan a reconciliar y todo es mi culpa

Kristoff. No es cierto

Hans. Desde cuando estás ahí parado

Kristoff. Desde que tú llegaste solo que estaba en el otro ventanal

Hnas. Ya veo

Kristoff. No es tu culpa no es solo por ti yo estoy confundiendo a Anna ella dice amarme pero también dice sentir algo muy fuerte por ti

Hans. Como lo sospechaba

Kristoff. Ah que te refieres

Hans. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estoy enamorado de…

Kristoff. De Elsa

Hans. Si pero también de que siento algo por Anna

Kristoff. Pero sabes que eso será un problema no es cierto porque si no te decides…

Hans. Lo se causaría que su relación entre hermanas se acabara y es lo último que deseo

Kristoff. Pero sabes realmente a quien quieres

Hans. Por supuesto que si yo amo a Elsa por Anna simplemente le tengo un cariño como de una hermana menor ya que me es involuntario el deseo de protegerla para que no salga lastimada mientras que a Elsa sería capaz de dar mi propia vida por ella

Kristoff. La amas no es cierto y mucho

Hans. Hasta creo que Olaf se ha dado cuenta

Kristoff. Que harás al respecto Anna esta confundida

Hans. Irme

Kristoff. Irte a donde

Hans. A mis amadas islas estoy seguro que si me voy Anna podrá asegurarse de lo que siente y eso acabara con su confusión

Kristoff. Pero y Elsa

Hans. Es lo mejor sé que ella no está realmente segura de lo que siente por mi le daré tiempo para que se ponga segura de sí misma antes de que le pida que analice sus sentimientos lo primero es que se acepte tal y cual es antes de que ella quiera que otra persona la acepte

Kristoff. Y cuando te iras

Hans. Me supongo que en una semana a lo mucho pero si me es posible en tres días

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa corría por los pasillos del palacio le había afectado más de lo que a ella le gustaría aceptar lo que le había confesado Anna

Elsa. (Pensando) Por qué corro no debería de hacerlo lo que dijo Anna no debería de importarme, pero me dio una gran sorpresa el saber que Anna siente algo por Hans porque por qué no lo comprendo cuando todo está bien surge otro problema debo de pensar las cosas antes de actuar pero…

Elsa. Que me habrá querido decir Hans


	25. Chapter 26

Mientras Elsa caminaba por los pasillos no tardo en toparse con Hans

Hans. Lo siento no miraba por donde caminaba

Elsa. No fue culpa mia

Hans. No es cierto fue mi culpa

Elsa. Bien hum Hans…

Hans. Elsa tengo hablar contigo

Elsa. Está bien vayamos a la biblioteca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Por que que es esto porque son así las cosas, porque el amor es así de difícil no lo entiendo

Decía Anna con lágrimas en sus ojos

Gerda. Mi niña que le sucede

Anna. Oh no me pasa nada

Gerda. A mí no me puedes engañar

Anna. Gerda

Gerda. Acaso es por su hermana

Anna. No directamente

Gerda. Bien acaso es por el joven Hans

Anna. Gerda puedo confiarte algo

Gerda. Por supuesto que si

Anna. Bien es que estoy confundida

Gerda. Asuntos del corazón

Anna. Si dime nunca estuviste confundida y no saber a quién realmente amas

Gerda. No, no que pueda recordar

Anna. Está bien

Gerda. Sabes Anna que me puedes contar lo que tú quieras

Anna. Lo sé es solo que

Gerda. Extrañas a tu madre no es cierto

Anna. Si y aún más en estos momentos

Gerda. Ella siempre va a estar con ustedes no importa que

Anna. Tienes razón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Elsa necesito decirte algo

Elsa. A si igual yo

Hans. Tu primero

Elsa. No tú me lo dijiste primero así que a ti te toca

Hans. Está bien

Elsa. Te escucho

Hans. Elsa tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí no es cierto

Elsa. Claro que si tú también significas mucho para mi…pero

Hans. Pero

Elsa. También eres importante para mi hermana

Hans. Al igual que Kristoff

Elsa. Si pero ella esta confundida

Hans. Y por eso mismo me iré

Elsa. Qué, pero por que

Hans. Es lo mejor

Elsa. Lo mejor para quien

Hans. Para ti y para Anna

Elsa. No entiendo no lo logro comprender

Hans. Anna esta confundida no es cierto y por mi yo me iré para aclare sus sentimientos y sepa en verdad de quien está enamorada

Elsa. Eso sí lo entiendo pero por qué dices que también es lo mejor para mi

Hans. Elsa no te puedo pedir que correspondas a mis sentimiento si no te aceptas antes a ti no puedo hacer que una persona me ame antes que así misma

Elsa. Pero…Hans…

Hans. Elsa o dime acaso me podrías decir en este justo momento que es lo que sientes por mi

Elsa. Yo…..

Hans. Ves no lo puedes hacer porque no aceptas que otra persona te encuentre maravillosa si tú no crees que lo seas

Elsa. Pero si siento algo por ti…pero no sabría decirte que es

Hans. Es por eso Elsa que me iré para que ambas puedan saber qué es lo que sienten tanto para sí mismas como por otras personas

Elsa. Hans

Hans. Pero quiero que recuerdes que no importa que suceda yo siempre estaré para ti te prometo que siempre te seguiré no importa que decidas

En ese momento Hans dejo a Elsa ahí sola en la biblioteca, pero Elsa realmente tardo en comprender lo sucedido

Elsa. Hans espera yo siento que… (Pensando) que siento respecto a Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annelisse. Estas, seguro hijo

Hans. Si madre si no me marcho solo les traeré más complicaciones

Annelisse. Pero qué hay de ti

Hans. Eso no importa yo estaré bien sea la que sea su decisión ya que ambas siempre fueron mis mejores amigas

Annelisse. Hans…

Hans. Sabes madre iré a caminar no me esperes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda. Ya veo entonces no sabes de quien estas enamorada

Anna. Así es

Gerda. No debes de precipitarte debes analizar tus sentimientos y así lograras encontrar al verdadero dueño de tu corazón y tus verdaderos sentimientos

Anna. De mis verdaderos sentimientos que quieres decir con eso

Gerda. Eso te corresponde a ti pensarlo

Kai. Gerda mujer te he estado buscando desde hace horas donde te habías metido

Gerda. Lo lamento Kai

Anna. No fue su culpa yo la estuve entreteniendo

Kai. Siendo ese el caso está bien

Gerda. Y que sucedió por que tanto alboroto en encontrarme

Kai. Por qué Erika está haciendo una verdadera catástrofe en la cocina sin tus ordenes

Gerda. (Riéndose) entiendo iré para haya y Anna mi niña piénsalo

Dicho eso Gerda se fue

Anna. (Pensando) claro que lo hare


	26. Segunda Encuesta

**Hola mis queridos lectores sé que no hay excusas para mí ya que fueron casi dos semanas sin actualización pero les ruego que me entiendan y aun mas todos aquellos lectores que al igual que yo escriben no sé si les ha pasado que tienen un bloqueo y no pueden escribir pues a mí eso fue lo que me paso y todo se lo deben a mmi nueva historia quien diría que no podría escribir nada hasta que empezara a hacerla…. Si lo sé que eso no importa les pido mil perdones y espero y no se enojen hasta el punto de ya no querer leer la historia por creer que soy una irresponsable, pero me gustaría saber acerca de unas cosas más y los volveré a molestar poniendo una nueva encuesta si lo sé que es un poco molesto pero quiero saber lo que piensan pues no hay más que decir la encuesta:**

**¿quieren un epilogo?**

**Que piensan de la historia hasta ahora**

**¿quieren una continuación?**

**¿ahora si me quieren matar por la tardanza?**

**Bien eso es todo espero y puedan dejarme un review con sus repuestas y claro lo que piensan de mi**

**Besos **

**xxxxxxoooooxx**

**Atte. The princes of the ice-magic**


	27. Sucesos Inesperados

Elsa estaba en su habitación no quería salir ya habían pasado dos días desde la noticia de Hans de que junto con su madre regresarían a las Islas del Sur

Toc toc

Anna. Elsa sé que estas adentro déjame entrar

Elsa. (Silencio)….….…

Anna. Elsa sé que estas triste pero yo podría ayudarte

Elsa. (Silencio)….….…

Anna. Por favor Elsa no me vuelvas a cerrar la puerta

Elsa. (Silencio)….….… Anna no te preocupes – con voz entrecortada – solo quiero estar a solas

Anna. Elsa

Elsa. Estaré bien

Anna. Okay bye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annelisse. Hijo aun no es tarde para cambiar de idea por mí no hay problema de que te quedes

Hans. Madre por favor ya no insistas más

Annelisse. Solo lo hago por tu bien

Hans. Lo sé y por eso me voy para que ellas sepan sus verdaderos

Annelisse. Estas seguro

Hans. Si

Annelisse. Bien date prisa nos iremos al atardecer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Si y eso es lo que hare creen que sea lo correcto

Xx. Escúchame Kristoff ella está ahora confundida solo debes convencerla de que tú la esperaras y la seguirás no importa su decisión

Kristoff. Pero Abuelo Pabbie

Ab. Pabbie. Lo se Kristoff pero creo que será lo mejor

Kristoff. Bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Fue una tontería completamente el abrir mi corazón

Decía ella con varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, ella vio hacia el otro lado de su habitación y vio el antiguo piano que había pedido para ya no sentirse tan sola decidió acercarse y empezó a tocar una canción

Elsa_**.**__** Quererte fue una estupidez total**____**  
**__**Un paso más allá del bien y el mal**____**  
**__**Una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror**____**  
**__**Un sueño rosa que hoy es gris, palabras sin valor**____**  
**__**Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,**____**  
**__**Colgando mariposas en el cielo,**____**  
**__**Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.**____**  
**__**Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire**____**  
**__**Y hoy la vida es un desierto,**____**  
**__**Por amarte a corazón abierto.**____**  
**__**Intentaré reconstruir mi paz**____**  
**__**quemar tus besos, no mirar atrás**____**  
**__**te di mi oxígeno y mi voz,**____**  
**__**hice un mundo para dos**____**  
**__**hiciste que creer en ti, y después dijiste adiós**____**  
**__**Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,**____**  
**__**Colgando mariposas en el cielo,**____**  
**__**Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.**____**  
**__**Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire**____**  
**__**Y hoy la vida es un desierto**____**  
**__**Por amarte a corazón abierto.**____**  
**__**Uououo**____**  
**__**Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,**____**  
**__**Colgando mariposas en el cielo,**____**  
**__**Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.**____**  
**__**Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire**____**  
**__**Y hoy la vida es un desierto**____**  
**__**Por amarte a corazón abierto**_

Toc toc

Elsa. Quien es

Kai. Soy yo su majestad solo venía a avisarle que el príncipe y la reina de las islas del sur se irán al atardecer

Elsa. (Silencio)….….…

Kai. Su majestad se encuentra bien

Elsa. (Silencio)….….… si no se preocupe Kai

Kai. Bien me retiro

Elsa. (Pensando) Hans se ira hoy a las islas del sur no quiero por favor no te vayas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna iba muy alegre por el pasillo ya que ya era casi era hora de la merienda y sabía que comería con su hermana

Toc toc

Ana. Elsa es hora de la merienda no quier…

Elsa. Vete Anna

Anna. Elsa sucedió algo malo

Elsa. Vete y déjame en paz

Al escuchar esto Anna se le rompía el corazón por dentro por qué estaba pasando de nuevo su hermana se estaba alejando de ella

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Ya Anna déjame sola no quiero estar contigo ni con nadie

Las palabras de Elsa eran como miles de agujas que se iban directo a su corazón quizás Elsa no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero ella estaba fuera de si

Anna. (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) bien si quieres estar sola no te molesto mas

Y sin decir más Anna corrió por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido solo que esta vez no era de alegría era de tristeza.

Pero al ir corriendo limpiándose las lágrimas choco con alguien y por el mismo impacto ella cayó al suelo

Anna. Lo siento mucho

Hans. Estas bien

Anna. Hans yo

Hans. No espera no llores

Y sin decir más Anna se lanzó a sus brazos ya no lo soportaba más el dolor que estaba sufriendo de nuevo era muy grande para soportarlo ella sola

Anna. (Llorando) ya no puedo más Elsa me ha vuelto a cerrar la puerta

Hans. Anna tranquila algo debió de suceder no creo que lo haya hecho adrede

Anna. Pero me lo dijo que me fuera y me dijo que la dejara en paz

Hans. No Anna no llores más

Anna. Pero como lo está volviendo a hacer

Hans. Tranquila iré a ver qué sucedió

Anna. No quédate conmigo

Le decía Anna aferrándose más a su chaqueta

Hans. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Hola Olaf

Olaf. Y Sven

Kristoff. En los establos oye no has visto a Anna

Olaf. Si por que

Olaf. Me podrías decir donde

Olaf. Si por que

Kristoff. Ahora

Olaf. Si por que

Kristoff. Nada iré a buscarla yo

Olaf. Por que

Kristoff. Nos vemos luego Olaf

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Porque por qué se va

Conciencia. Es lo mejor para todos

Elsa. Pero se me confeso no es buena idea el irse

Conciencia. Si pero gracias a tu enojo has lastimado a Anna

Elsa. Como lastime a Anna en qué manera

Conciencia. Con tus palabras

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff. Disculpe Kai sabe dónde está la princesa Anna

Kai. Ella fue a la habitación de su hermana

Kristoff. Gracias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. No es mi día me lastima una persona que me importa mucho y lastimo a una a la cual adoro

Conciencia. Debes ir a disculparte

Elsa. Si pero y si ella me cierra ahora la puerta

Conciencia. Solo lo averiguaras si vas

Elsa. Tienes razón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa salió de su habitación pero al girar en el pasillo se encontró con Anna y Hans abrazados de una manera muy romántica según ella, aunque realmente no tenía nada que ver

Elsa. Pero él dijo que yo-aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos- bien sabía que ni podía ser cierto

Dijo ella tomando rumbo de nuevo hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al estar frente a su puerta

Elsa. (Cantando) _**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver**_

_**Buena chica tu siempre debes ser.**_

_**No has de abrir tu corazón**_

_**Pues ya se abrió**_

_**Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá**_

_**No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás**_

Decía quitándose sus guantes una vez más tirándolos hacia el suelo

_**Se fue la chica ideal**_

Volviendo a hacer su vestido celeste

Y caminando por el corredor hasta topar con la puerta

Elsa. Ya no queda nada para mi aquí, les deseo lo mejor a todos solo espero que me entiendan

Dijo Elsa pero antes de irse dejo un mensaje escrito en hielo donde explicaba el porqué de su ida esta vez, dejando en claro que volvería

Su silueta conforme avanzaba se perdía a simple vista

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo ya que alguien más estaba viendo el conmovedor cuadro y esa persona era Kristoff

Kristoff. (Pensando) no importa imagine que ella decidiría por Hans por que el si tiene algo que ofrecer aparte de su amor pero nunca creí que decidiría tan rápido

Kristoff. Les deseo lo mejor

Dijo después decidió que el ya no hacía más falta ahí y al igual que Elsa él se fue pero él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener sus lagrimas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Anna iré a ver a Elsa no me puedo ir dejándolas así

Anna. Que te vas

Hans. Si me temo que me iré al atardecer

Anna. Pero…

Hans. Si así ya les causo problema fue lo mejor y créeme que lo agradecerán después

Anna. Te voy a extrañar mucho

Hans. Al igual que yo y recuerda que me voy para que ambas comprendan sus sentimientos

Anna. Dirás que solo te iras por Elsa yo ya no estoy confundida alguien me ayudo

Hans. No querré ser imprudente pero me atrevo a preguntarte quien

Anna. Kristoff

Hans. Lo sabía

Anna. Y como

Hans. Por la forma en que lo mirabas a él y como me mirabas a mi tal vez no te diste cuenta pero a mí me ves con el cariño con el cual vez a Elsa ósea me ves como parte de la familia mientras que a él lo veías de una manera con un amor increíble

Anna. Si tienes razón recuerda hermanos por amistad

Hans. Por siempre

Anna. Anda ve y así te despides de ella


End file.
